Hacer que perdure
by paradise cat
Summary: Hoy no avía capas,vestidos verdes,puertas cerradas o coronas, todo el dolor que alguna ves vivimos desapareció. hoy solo hay un príncipe,un vestido blanco .Y lo único que sabemos hoy es que nuestro objetivo es Hacer que perdure. La vida tras la gran helada dos años después dejando un sentimiento creciente entre una albina y un pelirrojo HansxElsa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic y bueno ya sabrán no tengo mucha experiencia, escribí helsa ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas asi que lean y disfruten **

Era una hermosa mañana de mayo, el sol era tan fuerte y resplendente invadiendo e iluminando la habitación, eso presagiaba un bello día, lo cual era una gran alegría para la Reina Elsa.

Hace dos años no lo hubiera creído, que aquella chica asustada que sería coronada reina, fuera la Elsa de ahora una valiente y fuerte reina de Arendelle y la actual reina de las nieves cuanto había cambiado todo.

Se dirigió al enorme ventanal y lo abrió observando la hermosa vista que daba a el pueblo y al hermoso jardín del castillo, que estaba siendo decorado con hermosas rosas blancas y parasoles verdes por elección de su hermana sin duda sería un gran día para ambas se quedo observando unos minutos más.

─ Majestad, perdone por molestarla pero debo informarle que se hace tarde y tenemos que prepararle el baño-informo Gerda sacando a Elsa de sus pensamientos.

─ Oh lo olvidaba espera un poco- dijo mientras tomaba una bata para cubrir su camisón.

─adelante-dijo al abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a las sirvientas que la prepararían, aquellas le dieron los buenos días, como ya era costumbre los halagos de lo bien que se veía sonriendo, ya que últimamente no le costaba nada sonreír por cierto pelirrojo oji-verde que se traía en mente.

─Su majestad quería informarle que la princesa Anna no despertado –comento una muchacha de la servidumbre, castaña y con unos bonitos ojos negros llamada Beth.

─Oh no puede ser que se quedara dormida– dijo Elsa con algo de enfado en la voz – llame a Gerda por favor.

─Me llamaba reina-dijo llegando a la habitación donde se encontraban todas.

─si, necesito que vallan a despertar a Anna, una vez que desayune que venga a mi habitación quiero que ella esté aquí ─muchas de las muchachas presentes se quedaron algo asombradas por lo que la reina pedía, ya que la relación entre las hermanas estaba un poco tensa, por la reacción que tuvo al saber que su hermana se no era lo que le afectaba sino con quien se casaba al principio pensó que ella estaba fuera de sus cabales o que se avía golpeado la cabeza pero no fue asi, desde ese día hasta hoy Anna evitaba a Elsa, eso por una parte entristeció a Elsa, pero era comprensible de hecho era como traicionar a Anna en cierta forma pero no hoy no iba a pensar en eso ya tendría mucho tiempo para hablarlo.

─Su majestad está segura ya que su hermana está en desacuerdo con su decisión y hoy no deberían de ya sabe discutir majestad ─lo dijo con toda la delicadeza del mundo ya que ese tema sabía que era algo muy especial que solo les concierne a Elsa y a Anna.

─claro que estoy segura, asi que porfabor no me cuestiones solo háganlo.─dijo con tono algo frio demostrando algo de desagrado al ser cuestionada.

─Perdone por cuestionarla, solo que me extraño su decisión, pero yo solo acato órdenes, asi que como usted ordene –dijo Gerda que pudo notar la molestia de la reina, asi que se disculpo y se marcho dejando entrar a la demás servidumbre con un plato de frutas y una taza de té.

Al reflexionar su comportamiento, Elsa se regaño asi misma por haber tratado asi a Gerda después de todo ella solo quería lo mejor para ella, asi que tendría que disculparse después de terminar de bañarse asi que medio probo el té y se fue a tomar un largo baño mientras arreglaban sus uñas, lavaban su pelo y lo que no podía faltar la plática de las muchachas que la ponían al día de lo que sucedía en el pueblo o noticias de otros reinos que a veces realmente era interesante la conversación otra veces eran de temas banales.

Mientras tanto Hans permanecía en su habitación, trataba de evadir los nervios y miedos que justamente ese día entraron en sus sueños para atemorizarlo, se encontraba algo inquieto por lo cual permanecía en su habitación pero, lo que más lo desconcertaba que jamás imagino que volverían para atormentarlo las pesadillas, el arrepentimiento y las culpas aunque la suerte o el destino no lo permitió. Eso jamás lo dejaría estar en total paz, por lo cual el trataba de no dormir o si no el castillo estaría en vela por los gritos de él, ya que sus pesadillas él era el causante de la.

Muerte de Elsa

**Que les pareció? Creen que debería dejarlo digan lo que piensan reviews.**

**saludos ****paradise cat :3**


	2. La boda

**Hola como están. Primero que nada aclarare unas cuantas cosillas, 1-Como muchos otros fic, Hans llego al reino siendo sirviente así que si ya muchos leen esa parte para que ponerla, 2-parte de cómo fueron tomando confianza hasta el punto de amarse se explicara en breves o bueno no tan breves Flashback, 3 - y las historia habla de la vida en pareja de Hans y Elsa.**

**Sin más que decir les agradezco los ****Reviews****. ****Lean y disfruten ya que lo escribí con cariño **

La boda

Después de tener una discusión con el monstro dentro de el, decidió dejarlo por la paz. Y salir de su habitación ya que se le aria tarde y tenía algo muy importante que hacer, que incluía a cierta pelirroja.

Caminando por los pasillos pensando donde estaría Anna, al final del pasillo pudo ver a kai quien se encontraba con un traje en las manos supuso que sería su vestimenta.

-Kai disculpen, buenos días.

-buenos días joven Hans, me dirigía a su habitación con su traje, y a preguntarle si quería que le subieran el desayuno- dijo el hombre dándole el traje, que estaba cubierto con una funda negra.

-Gracias, pero no desayunare. Aunque quiero preguntarle algo ¿Ha visto a la princesa Anna?-Pregunto el pelirrojo quien se encontraba extrañado de no verla en toda la mañana, de hecho tenía tiempo sin verla al lado de Elsa ayudando con su boda.

-Me parece que se encuentra en su habitación, no tardara en salir ya que hace unos 40 minutos le subieron el desayuno. Y si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender joven, me retiro con su permiso.

-oh por supuesto, lamento quitarle el tiempo-se disculpo Hans

-No se preocupe-Sin nada más que decir, el hombre regreso por donde venia y Hans izo lo mismo, regresando a su habitación para dejar el traje y luego dirigirse al cuarto de la princesa.

**Cuarto de Anna **

**-**Princesa Anna, ya ha terminado se desayuno- pregunto Gerda.

-Solo me falta un poco- contesto Anna con un poco de comida en la boca, Gerda soltó una pequeña risa al ver el comportamiento de Anna, sabía que jamás dejaría de ser su pequeña niña. Que entraba a la cocina escondiéndose de ser atrapada tomando chocolates de la alacena.

-Oh casi lo olvido, su hermana pidió que usted fuera a hablar con ella después de tomar su baño-dijo refiriéndose a Elsa ya que tomaría un baño extra largo-claro si usted lo desea princesa.

-y no sabes para que quiere verme-pregunto. Ya que la idea no le agradaba mucho, no quería ver a Elsa ese día y sabia que sonaba egoísta cuando decía que ella se oponía en su matrimonio con Hans era algo tan estúpido desde el punto de vista de Anna ¿Cómo Elsa pudo perdonarlo?

-No, simplemente pidió hablar con usted.

-Y como cuánto tiempo tiene en el baño-pregunto Anna pues quería ir cuanto antes, no podía esperar a saber que es lo que tiene que decirle.

-Unos 40 minutos, tal vez ya termino. Quiere que vaya a revisar.

-No yo iré será mejor, gracias por decirme Gerda-y le dio un abrazo de improviso, Gerda sabía que para Anna en especial era como una abuela o madre. Ya que cuido de ella desde pequeña y compartió su dolor con ella tras la pérdida de sus padres.

Anna corría al cuarto de su hermana por una parte le asustaba el hecho de que la llamara y por otro tal vez podrían arreglar sus diferencias o hablar sobre el tema de su compromiso y el ¿Por qué? del compromiso, ya que cuando se lo dijo fue una verdadera sorpresa tanto que no pudieron hablar sobre ello.

**Flashback.**

Anna se encontraba afuera del estudio de su hermana pegada a la puerta, ya que se escuchaban voces o cuales pudo reconocer eran de Hans y Elsa, los cuales susurraban algo que Anna trataba de escuchar, tras el incidente de los pasteles que eso ocurrió hace unos meses (historia que se contara luego) ellos dos compartían mucho tiempo juntos. Y ere comprensible puesto que el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del sur, era ahora como decirlo... la mano izquierda de la Reina (kai es la derecha).

Eso lo podía entender Anna, pero lo que era extraño para ella, era toda la confianza que parecían tenerse el uno al otro, por favor ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que intento matarte y quedarse con tu reino? eso era extraño. Pero no era solo confianza sino algo mas podrían ser dos cosas, alucinaciones o lo último que podría llegar a pensar que Elsa se enamorara de Hans. Era tan enfermizo ese pensamiento, pero ella sabía que nunca pasaría o eso pensaba hasta ese momento, por que no esperaba lo que se le venía a continuación.

-Crees que sea el momento de decirle-la voz de Hans se oía a penas ya que susurraba, pero aun asi Anna.

-Yo creo que sí, se que enloquecerá al saberlo pero si esperamos mas tardaremos mas en planearlo todo.

-En eso tienes razón, pero antes que nada confías en mi-pregunto Hans a Elsa, Anna se quedo pensando ¿Por qué Hans pregunta eso? y solo una cosa vino a la mente de Anna y antes de que continuaran interrumpió

-toc, toc-Anna izo el sonido como si tocara la puerta.

- Quien es-Pregunto Elsa, su voz se oía alegre y con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Soy yo Anna, puedo pasar-pregunto la pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro Anna está abierto-y con eso Anna abrió la puerta, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, Elsa y Hans estaban tomados de la mano eso si que no era de esperarse tanto que ligeramente azoto la puerta tras de ella, ver a su hermana con el no, no, no eso si que era un error.

-Elsa que estás haciendo-dijo llevando su mirada a las manos entrelazadas de estos dos, Elsa por otro lado no se daba cuenta que tenia la mano de Hans entre la suya. Eso provoco un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-Anna que bueno que estas aquí, quería hablar contigo, ven siéntate-dijo señalando la silla frente a su enorme escritorio.

-No, gracias asi que dime de que quieres hablar conmigo, y si no es mucho pediría que Hans se marchara- dijo un poco fría.

-No Anna él no se va, lo que tengo que decirte bueno más bien los dos te lo diremos-dijo Elsa y como respuesta Hans le dio un ligero apretón, dando a entender que siguiera-Anna tengo algo muy importante que decirte pero no sé cómo.

-Elsa solo dilo. Por favor- por dentro rogaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Anna tras los acontecimientos sucedidos, yo tome una decisión que no estoy dispuesta a cambiar bueno ambos la tomamos- voltio a ver a Hans y le dedico una ligera sonrisa nerviosa- vamos a contraer matrimonio- dijo eso soltando la mano de Hans dejando ver el perfecto anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul en forma de corazón en medio del pequeño círculo y sobresaliendo dos pequeñas alas con pequeños diamantes a Elsa le pareció hermoso, Hans le dio apenas dos semanas el mismo día en que le propuso matrimonio. Era un anillo con gran historia familiar. Ya que perteneció a la difunta madre de Hans, Elizabeth

-No, no te entiendo Elsa-dijo Anna quien acababa de salir del shock por la noticia.

-Anna voy a casarme con Hans- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Elsa irradiaba felicidad al igual que Hans- Podrías decir algo.

-Yooo tengo que irme- Y salió corriendo del estudio, dejando a Elsa confundida.

-Tengo que ir con ella, nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose de Hans, quien permanecía sin decir algo o moverse.

Elsa salió corriendo para ir tras su hermana quien seguramente se encerraría en su vieja habitación ya que ahora compartía una con su esposo Kristoff, tenían cinco meses de matrimonio. Cuando llego intento abrir la puerta pero como era de esperarse tenia seguro.

-Anna déjame entrar-grito Elsa quien no se iría sin haber hablado con su hermana. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Anna recostada en el suelo tratando de controlarse y no gritarle algo a Elsa ya que podría arrepentirse-Anna tenemos que hablar, hay mucho que explicar.

-Vete, quiero estar sola ocupo pensar- Dijo Anna tratando de sonar serena.

-Pero Anna…

-SOLO vete!-grito Anna quien, tenia cientos de emociones, odio, y rencor. Se sentía traicionada por Elsa, como una puñalada por la espalda

Sin insistir más, Elsa se fue totalmente destrozada y preocupada de lo que Anna podría hacer, intento contenerlo pero no pudo empezó a nevar lo cual la preocupo y se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a su paso un rastro de hielo.

Hans quien se encontraba escondido, detrás de un muro pudo escuchar y observar todo. Pensando en lo terrible que se debía encontrar su ahora prometida, él sabía perfectamente que se sentía el desprecio por parte de tu familia, obligatoriamente tendría que hablar con la pelirroja.

**Fin de flashback**

Pasaron seis meses en que evito a Elsa a toda costa hasta hoy, aunque muchos como Kai, Gerda, Olaf hasta Kristoff la regañaban por hacer tal cosa diciendo que era algo normal que su hermana decidiera casarse y que ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-Toc, toc, puedo pasar-Pregunto Anna quien se encontraba afuera de la recamara de su hermana, de la cual se podían oír, las risas de la servidumbre y la de Elsa.

-Quien es- Pregunto Elsa callando a todas.

-Mmmm yo...Anna- dijo tímidamente

-Pasa Anna está abierto.

Anna entro al cuarto de su hermana, que se encontraba lleno de las muchas que la ayudarían a prepararse, muchas eran consideradas las más confiables para Elsa asi que estaban ahí, Anna se sintió pésima por el hecho de no ayudar a su hermana.

-Hola Elsa- dijo viendo a su hermana. Quien se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras le hacían una pedicura.

-Hola Anna, me sorprende que vinieras, chicas podrían retirase un momento-dijo con una sonrisa marca Elsa registrada, ya que todas las presentes se retiraron Anna empezó a hablar

-Gerda dijo que quería hablar conmigo, y aquí estoy que es lo que quieres decirme.

-Que quiero que estés en mi boda y que seas tú quien me lleve al altar- Dijo Esla quien fue muy directa. Había pensado pedirse a Kai pero si ella pudo hacerlo ¿por qué Anna no?

-Lo siento pero no puedo- dijo Anna, quien había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Anna yo te necesito este día, porfabor yo lo hice por ti, tú no puedes hacerlo por mí- dijo Elsa quien empezaba a derramar unas lagrimas, al saber que Anna no la acompañaría

-Lo siento pero no puedo- sin nada más que decir se retiro dejando a Elsa en total soledad, una punzada en el pecho le decía que volviera y apoyara a du hermana pero su orgullo puedo más que ella

Al salir fijo su vista vidriosa en el piso, por lo que no puedo ver a cierto pelirrojo que se ocultaba tras la pared.

Hans tenía las "maravillosa" suerte de que siempre escuchaba las peleas entre hermanas. Ahora ya podría hablar con Anna como hace seis meses quiso hacerlo, asi que sin pensarlo el la tomo del brazo, fue algo brusco tanto que le saco un buen susto

-Oye que sucede contigo-le pregunto una vez que se estuvieran lo suficiente para que Elsa no los escuchara.

-NO! más bien que sucede contigo, me has dado un buen susto-dijo Anna enojada.

-Lo siento esa no era mi intención- dijo, a lo que Anna no parecía prestarle atención. Pues ya se iba.

Entonces Hans corrió tras de ella-antes de que te vayas ocupo que me escuches, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte.

-Bien te escucho.

-Creo que este no es lugar para hablar Anna-dijo ya que se encontraban en un pasillo y no era un buen lugar para lo que iba a decirle- hablemos en la biblioteca.

-Está bien pero si intentas algo lo que sea, te daré un puñetazo tanto que te seguirá doliendo en la mañana- dijo siempre a la defensiva.

-Pobre de tu esposo lo compadezco- susurro Hans ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de la pelirroja- todo el tiempo eres asi.

-Solo con los que me caen mal, y tú no eres de mi agrado- dijo con un tono infantil, enseñando la lengua.

-Entonces a Elsa la abrías matado o más bien la estas matando- dijo Hans quien sabia como se encontraba Elsa tras la lejanía puesta por su hermana.

-Tú que sabes, lo único que te importa es ser rey eso lo dejaste muy en claro- soltó Anna, ya no lo soportaba mas tenía que desahogarse.

-No Anna la que no sabe nada eres tú. Entiendo que no apoyes lo mío con Elsa pero enserio, pareciera que te desquitas con ella por lo de tu infancia supéralo!- dijo Hans, quien se destrozaba al ver a la reina tan triste y decaída, después de un intento fallido de hablar con su hermana.

-Eso no te importa, si alguien ha lastimado a Elsa aquí eres Tu!... Asi que no me vengas a hablar de lo mal que me he portado con Elsa-con eso Anna dio por terminada la conversación por su parte. Y se encamino a la salida.

Pero Hans la detuvo

-No, no ahora me escuchas- dijo cerrando la puerta- Anna sé que no soy nadie para hablar sobre lo que está mal. Pero lo que si se es que no es justo para Elsa ni para nadie bueno para mí sí, desquítate conmigo, hazme la vida imposible, pero o lastimes mas a Elsa ella no.

-Hans no te entiend…-

-Espera déjame terminar, Anna durante todo el tiempo compartido con tu hermana pude conocer a la Elsa tras la corona. Me mostro su lado tierno y dulce, también de que puede ser divertida e ingeniosa. Pero lo más importante su gran capacidad para amar y entregar el corazón, eso es algo de admirar y de algo de lo que estoy seguro es que nunca podría volver a intentar hacerle daño.

-Hans, yo no sé que pensar al respecto es todo tan difícil- dijo tratando de procesar lo que había dicho

- Anna tú sigues pensando que me caso con Elsa con interés- pregunto el pelirrojo, tan solo ver la expresión de Anna puedo notar que sería una respuesta afirmativa-Pues están en lo incorrecto, Renuncie a ese cargo, tu hermana será la única al cargo de Arendelle- dicho esto la expresión en el rostro de Anna era de total sorpresa-te explicare, un día mientras hablaba con kai sobre unos detalles salió el tema de el momento de mi coronación como rey, no había pensado en eso, tampoco Elsa. Asi que tome la decisión, si quería que viera que ralamente he cambiado para bien, no debía de tener poder alguno.

-Ósea que renunciaste a ser el rey con tal de que ella confiara en ti? –pregunto Anna no creyendo lo que cavaba de decir el oji-verde.

-Exacto, por fin logras comprenderlo- dijo Hans algo arrogante

-Elsa lo sabe?- eso era algo que en realidad le interesaba a Anna porque conociendo a su hermana. Se molestaría si le ocultara algo asi.

-Esa es la otra parte de la historia, cuando se lo dije parecía sorprendida y dijo que no lo aceptaba, después de mucho insistir dijo que lo pensaría y haz unas semanas me dijo que si era lo que yo quería estaba bien' termino de decir, Hans se sentía muy bien con el hecho de que no sería rey. Pues no quería que pensaran que se casaba con Elsa por interés.

-Hans, me haces sentir tan idiota soy haaaaa-Anna se lamentaba por todo lo que había echo en los últimos 6 meses.-yo soy una completa idiota, juzgue mal a Elsa, la ignore todo este tiempo y lo peor es que ella debe de odiarme.

-No lo creo ella no es asi. Y tú lo hacías pensando en protegerla, creyendo que era lo mejor y no te juzgo de desconfiar de mí, eso sí es un buen hermano- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la princesa.

-Te agradezco tus palabras, después de todo tengo que admitir que cambiaste. Donde quedo aquel príncipe lleno de orgullo y sarcasmo- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Para que veas, el amor puede cambiar a todos- el no podía creer lo que acababa de decir

- Oh dios, no lo puedo creer esto pasara a la historia. Tú siendo blando ante mi – grito la pelirroja si poder evitar reírse, valla cambiazo. Aunque extrañara al Hans arrogante e irónico que llego un día para ser sirviente.

-Bien pero no lo divulgues, no quiero que piensen que soy débil-dijo Hans, volviendo a su voz con un toque de arrogancia.

-Bien, tampoco sería divertido que te portaras bien todo el tiempo me divierte pelear contigo de vez en cuando- y le guiño Toscon el sureño.-pero será mejor que te apresures porque veras levamos una hora y media hablando y la boda empieza a las cuatro.

-Dios es verdad, es tardísimo hay que correr. Anna iras a ver a Elsa- pregunto mientras se dirigían ambos a la puerta

-Si lo haré pero vete a cambiar nos vemos en la boda.

-Está bien-grito mientras corría a su habitación, ya que faltaba una hora para el inicio de su boda

**Cuarto de Elsa**

Todas estaban tan alegres de ver lo hermosa que lucía la reina, el hermoso vestido blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura curvilínea, era toda una obra de arte hecha a mano. Con encaje que empezaba desde la parte del arriba del busto, cubría los brazos, terminando en su espalda (obvio nada muy revelador), la falda era un poco ancha era de una tela color perla, con un hermoso tul al igual con encaje que la cubría toda. Y para dar un toque final dejaron una pequeña cola que cuidadosamente tenia bordados algunos copos de nieve.

Todos admiraron la belleza que se mostraba ante sus ojos en realidad era hermosa, su peinado no fue muy elabora ni tampoco su maquillaje, tenía el pelo semirecogido en un moño dejando sueltos algunos cabellos rebeldes. Y su maquillaje era algo de rubor rosa claro, un labial rojo y un poco de sombra en los ojos color blanco perla.

-Su majestad debo decirle que luce hermosa- dijo Gerda totalmente emocionada, Elsa igual lo estaba pero no podía pasar desapercibido que estaría completamente feliz si su hermana estuviera con ella.

-Gracias Gerda, y a todas por su apoyo en este día tan especial para mí- dijo dándoles una leve sonrisa.

Todas agradecieron a Elsa por dejar estar con ella, cuando de repente se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. No podía se Kai pues aun faltaban 20 minutos para que diera inicio la boda, asi que una de las muchachas fue a abrir Elsa se sorprendió al ver a Anna quien llevaba puesto un vestido verde, muy bonito color esmeralda, le llegaba a las rodillas, manga larga y con un cinturón que marca su esbelta figura. Se veía muy bien.

-Elsa lamento interrumpir… crees que podamos hablar- dijo algo apenada, pensando que interrumpía-si no puedes entenderé, ya que te están arreglando.

-No, no te preocupes ya han terminado- dijo la rubia dándole una sonrisa.

-Su majestad aun falta el velo- dijo Gerda quien lo sostenía, El precioso velo de encaje blanco, que sería sostenido por un prendero de perlas que había pertenecido a la difunta reina de Arendelle, la madre de Elsa

-No te preocupes yo me lo pondré, pero si lo permiten necesito hablar a solas con Anna- todas entendieron y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle que tenían quince minutos.

-Oh Elsa luces maravillosa, realmente espectacular eres la novia más bella de Arendelle- dijo elogiando su hermana.

-Gracias Anna, pero ese título te pertenece a ti.

-No, pero de eso no vengo a hablar contigo, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa- dijo con un deje de tristeza- fui muy egoísta e inmadura, no quise entenderte, te aleje. Para al final de todo darme cuenta de que tu matrimonio con Hans es puro y que él no quiere dañarte, porque te ama.

-Anna es enserio, como es que decidiste cambiar de parecer, oh esto es una broma?- pregunto Elsa, que no podía creer lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-Claro que no es una broma, Hans hablo conmigo haz unas horas, hablo de lo mal que te sientes por mis acciones y de que el te ama. Y yo le creí.

-Entonces, estarás conmigo hoy?- pregunto, estaba tan feliz que quería llorar.

-Por supuesto que sí, lástima que no estuve cuando te arreglaron. Me hubiera gustado ayudarte como tú a mi- dijo triste, ya que era ilusión de ella desde que eran pequeñas.

-Aun hay algo que puedes hacer- dijo tendiéndole el velo para que lo colocara en la parte trasera de su cabeza-por favor puedes ponerlo.

-Claro sería un honor- y coloco el hermoso prendedor con el velo que quedo perfecto en el centro de su cabeza donde empezaba el moño.

-Bien creo que es hora, ya que vamos dos minutos tarde- dijo viendo el viejo reloj que se encontraba en el buro arriba de su chimenea.

Las dos hermanas bajaron casi corriendo al primer piso, en los pasillos casi no había nadie, pues todos se encantaban en los jardines traseros donde se llevaría a cavo la ceremonia y la fiesta, los únicos que andaban por ahí eran unas sirvientas que arreglaban las habitaciones de huéspedes para los invitados que se quedarían esta noche.

Por mucho que Elsa discutió, Hans se salió con la suya de que ella llegara en un lindo carruaje a los jardines traseros, para ella era un poco absurdo pues la distancia no era tan larga pero ya para que dejaran de insistir de "no se vería bien que la novia llegue caminando" acepto de mala gana.

Y ahí estaban ambas hermanas en el carruaje que las llevaría a su destino

-Anna aun hay algo que ocupo que hagas. Serás tu quien me lleve al altar

-Hablas enserio-m pregunto emocionada por lo que le pidió Elsa- creí que Kai te entregaría.

-Si él era la primera opción, pero quien mejor que mi hermana hee- y le sonrió genuinamente

-Ohh muchas gracias, solo espero que no tropecemos como cuando me case lo recuerdas- dijo riéndose, ese momento fue inolvidable, en la marcha nupcial cuando se entrega a la novia Anna piso el vestido haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo, todos empezaron a reír

-Anna jamás volveremos a mencionar eso, aparte tu me tiraste para no estar sola- dijo riéndose, ya que estaba en lo correcto

-Pero fue muy chistoso- dijo riéndose

-ya llegamos-dijo el chofer, parando enfrente del hermoso jardín que era enorme, adornado con muchos arreglos florales.

-Bien creo que es hora, Anna estoy nerviosa- dijo Elsa que era un mar de emociones

-Tranquila una vez enfrente de el todo se irá muy rápido- le aseguro Anna.

-Está bien.

En cuanto Kai vio a la reina dio la orden a los músicos, que empezaran a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Todos miraban a la reina sorprendidos, lucia hermosa con tal perfección empezó a caminar del brazo de Anna. Su mirada se clavo en un apuesto príncipe pelirrojo, quien la esperaba sonriente al final de la alfombra blanca que conducía a un hermoso kiosco blanco con enredaderas de rosas blancas.

El se veía tan apuesto con. Un traje a medida color blanco y botas negras, el color del traje resaltaba el de sus ojos y cabello, simplemente perfecto.

Al llegar con el Anna sabía que era el momento de entregar a Elsa, Hans de acerco y tomo la mano de Elsa.

-Hans hoy te entrego a Elsa, mi hermana. Como el mayor de los tesoros del mundo, confió en que la cuidaras y respetaras como lo merece, pero sobre todo que la harás feliz cada uno de los días en que estén juntos.

-Claro que si Anna, te doy mi palabra- Anna dejo a Elsa para que siguiera su camino frente al sacerdote, Anna se coloco más atrás de Elsa y volteo en dirección a su marido, quien estaba un poco mas tras de Hans. Ya que ellos eran quienes le darían los anillos

-Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos ante Dios, para unir. A Elsa Gjerstsen Reina de Arendelle y Hans Hughes príncipe de las Islas de Sur, sagrado matrimonio-el siguió hablando pero ellos parecían no escucharlo. Se habían perdido en la mirada del otro

-Debo decir que luces hermosa- dijo Hans en un susurro que apenas alcanzara a escuchar Elsa.

-Tú también.

-También luzco hermosa- dijo en tono divertido, haciendo reír a Elsa, no se dieron cuenta de que reían fuerte asi que los escucharon.

-Ocurre algo- pregunto el sacerdote algo molesto, por la interrupción de la pareja.

-Perdone y por favor continúe- dijo Elsa riendo nerviosamente, todo transcurría como un trance muy, muy largo horas para Elsa y Hans.

Y milenios para Anna y los invitados, Hans empezaba a cansarse de estar estar de pie, tenía ganas de decirle al sacerdote ¿y si pasamos al si acepto?

Ya cuando no parecía tener fin llego la hora del intercambio de anillos, Kristoff le puso en la mano a Hans el anillo de Elsa, Anna repitió lo mismo con Elsa.

-En nombre de Dios, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

-No voy a besar a la novia- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Hans, Elsa lo miraba con desilusión-voy a besar a mi esposa.

Y tomo por sorpresa a Elsa por la cintura y al beso con mucha, mucha pasión.

Al separarse Elsa estaba completamente sonrojada, ante eso Hans se rio y le dio un segundo beso, esta vez tierno y corto. Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron.

-Te amo-dijo Hans quien sostenía a Elsa de la cintura.

-Y yo a ti.

**Bien, sé que me quedo larguísimo. Pero quería que tomara algo de forma** **y que se explicaran algunas cosas, el siguiente tendrá parte de la fiesta donde estará la prima de Elsa, Rapunzel y vendrá con una sorpresa. **

**Les tengo una pregunta ¿En que época se desarrolla Frozen?, necesito saberlo ya que tal vez Elsa reciba un regalo sexy de Anna pero no quiero que quede fuera de lugar si le doy un blusón muy revelador ustedes que dicen.**

**Saludos ****Paradise cat.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por los reviews. Y bueno les traigo otro capítulo más disfrútenlo.**

"Este es tu día Elsa", se repetía mentalmente, sinceramente las fiestas no eran lo suyo, empezaba a sentirse agobiada por todo, saludar, sonreír y agradecer, se vengaría de Anna por no estar ahí recibiendo a todos, pero como si ella en cuanto vio a su prima salió corriendo gritándole "Adiós Elsa te quedas sola", y su maravilloso esposo jugaba con algunos hijos de los invitados en los jardines, la escena era realmente tierna y encantadora todos los niños corrían mientras Hans los perseguía, Elsa soltó una risita al ver que Hans tropezó

-Oye Els... Hans se cayo jajajaja!- empezó a reírse Anna quien pudo ver como tropezó su ahora cuñado.

-Anna no te rías, fue un accidente- dijo Elsa suprimiendo la risa que le daba al recordar como tropezó con la roca.

-Vamos Elsa, me vas a negar que no fue divertido- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sí, fue muy divertido. Mejor porque no hacen una competencia a ver quién tiene más caídas, eso me mataría de la risa- agrego con tono irónico, ya que su adorable hermanita era toda una experta en caídas, no había día en que no se cayera.

-Bueno ya tú ganas, bueno eso no era lo que venía a decirte, tengo un regalo para ti.

-A si- pregunto en tono sospechoso-bien dámelo.

-Aquí no te lo puedo dar es una sorpresa y esta a dentro- dijo Anna- a y Rapunzel quiere verte.

-Mmm… y se puede saber que es tu regalo?

-Nop, te lo mostrare después de que veas a Rapunzel- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su prima.

-Hey espera, no puedo caminar muy rápido con este vestido- dijo mientras alcazaba a su hermana.

Caminaron esquivando a todos los invitados. En una de las mesas se pudo distinguir á su prima con su esposo, la muchacha traía puesto un vestido tipo camisón color morado, que dejaba ver su avanzado vientre, su acompañante un muchacho con un traje color morado con camisa negra.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Elsa- dijo la castaña, abrazando a la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero mírate luces hermosa- dijo Elsa, y la verdad no lucia nada mal cuando la conoció fue haz dos año el día de su coronación, ella se veía con aspecto aun de niña, pero ahora el embarazo hiso que embarneciera y le diera un aspecto más de adulta, pero seguía portando la delicadeza e inocencia de siempre.

-Hay muchas gracias, tu luces espectacular todo fue muy hermoso.

-Si tanto que te pusiste a llorar- dijo Eugene dándose a notar.

-Cállate, son por los cambios de humor- dijo Rapunzel, que para su quinto mes aun tenia cambios emocionales.

-Claro cariño- dijo y le dio un beso en la frente- perdoné su majestad por no saludarla como se debe- dijo yendo hacia Elsa, una vez enfrente de ella hiso una reverencia- su boda ha sido hermosa, usted luce hermosa.

-Gracias, me alegra mucho que disfruten de todo.

-Elsa tengo un regalo para ti- dijo Rapunzel en tono bajito.

-Sí, y que es si se puede saber ya que creo que tú y Anna están en esto juntas- dijo Elsa, ya que Anna y ella juntas podrían explotar un castillo.

- Podemos ir al castillo, claro si no hay problema ya que estoy algo cansada- dijo Rapunzel ya que el reglo se encontraba adentro.

-Bien, igual tenía que ir para cambiarme de vestido- dijo y asi las dos se fueron en camino al castillo platicando sobre sus vidas.

Mientras tanto Hans se había cansado de jugar con los niños y decidió ir a buscar a Elsa, pensando que la pobre se quedo a recibir a todos.

-Kristoff has visto a Elsa- pregunto una vez que lo encontró hablando con Eugene.

-Mmmm me parece que fueron al castillo ya que mi esposa se encontraba algo cansada y Elsa fue a cambiarse el vestido- dijo Eugene quien vio cuando ambas se retiraron.

-Oh es cierto tu esposa está embarazada- dijo Hans que hiso el ridículo al preguntar si estaba embarazada ella contesto "no me comí una sandia" y luego comenzó a reír.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz. Y bien no es por incomodar pero alguno de ustedes piensa en tener hijos pronto- comentó el príncipe de corona, haciendo a Hans y Kristoff sonrojar.

-Bueno pues… yo no lo sé Anna ella- dijo tartamudeando, la idea de tener hijos le asustaba, y si no podía cuidarlos o criarlos bien.

-No lo sé y no quiero adelantar nada, todo vendrá a su tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo con seguridad, aunque la idea de tener una pequeña Elsita corriendo por ahí no le molestaría.

-Pues espero que no demoren, a mi pequeño le hará falta con quien jugar- dijo dándoles un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Y como estas tan seguro de que es pequeño y no pequeña- dijo Kristoff.

-No lo sé, pero si fuera niña la querría de la misma forma, bueno claro no tendrá novia hasta que cumpla 30.

Dicho esto los tres hombres se pusieron a reír, era claro que todo resentimiento asi el sureño Kristoff lo había dejado, ya que empezaban a ser amigos.

-bien, debo admitirlo yo si quiero una pequeña Elsita- confeso Hans ya que tener hijos le ilusionaba, pero a veces le daba miedo el no poder ser un buen padre.

-Y que tal si tu pequeña Elsita o pequeño naciera con poderes similares a los de Elsa- pregunto Kristoff.

-Lo querría igual, lo educaría con amor y no lo encerraría- eso último lo dijo con voz fría, al recordar cuando Elsa habla de eso, ella muy en el fondo sentía resentimiento por eso, pero aun asi amo a sus padres.

-Bien, pero ya cambiemos de tema no creen?, mejor hay que brindar por ti Hans, porque Elsa no te congele en la primera semana- dijo Eugene

-Hey- y si los tres hombres alzaron su copa y brindaron.

Una vez que Elsa y Rapunzel llegaron al castillo, se fueron a la habitación de la rubia ya que ella le ofreció a su prima que se quedara en ella pensando que se sentiría más cómoda.

-Y bien cuál es la sorpresa que querían darme- dijo mientras buscaba un vestido que ponerse, ya que no aguantaba más el de novia.

-Bien, espera- dijo mientras buscaba algo en un pequeño bolsillo que tenía su vestido, de el saco un relicario de plata, con un lindo corazón en medio de el un copo de nieve. Parecía simple pero sencillo-Elsa es para ti, es un regalo de tus…. padres.

Al escuchar eso, Elsa voltio y vio que Rapunzel tenía un pequeño sobre rosita en las manos, y sus enormes ojos verdes con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-De mis padres?- pregunto sorprendida, tomando el sobre de las manos de Rapunzel. Lo observo detenidamente, tenía el sello real si era de ellos.

-Creo que mejor salgo para que te cambies y puedas leerlo a solas- dijo la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

Elsa no presto mucha atención a lo que decía la castaña, solo miraba el sobre indecisa de abrirlo ya que eso podría ser una causa para que sus poderes se salieran de control. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidió abrirlo adentro se encontraba una hoja doblada.

Al abrirla reconoció fácilmente la hermosa letra de su madre, no tardo y comenzó a leerla:

_Querida Elsa_

_Sé que hoy es un día muy especial para ti, cariño lose por que ordene a tu tía Isabella que te entregara esta carta cuando si yo no estaba. Me hubiera encantado poder estar contigo mi niña pero sé que por alguna razón no fue asi, espero que seas inmensamente feliz, que tu esposo sepa tratarte y respetarte como te mereces, te acepte tal como eres y que su amor perdure y crezca día con día._

_Cariño la verdad no sé si alguna vez te preguntaste porque tu padre y yo no arreglamos tu matrimonio, te diré aunque no lo hubieras pensado. Veras cuando cumpliste quince años, tu padre pensó en arreglar un matrimonio pensando en que si lo hacía tendrías a alguien que te aceptara con todo y tu don, lo discutimos mucho peleamos, al final el gano llego a un acuerdo con el Rey de las Islas del Sur._

_Te casarías con el decimotercer príncipe, el era de tu edad asi que parecía perfecto, yo aun seguía en desacuerdo y tu padre decidió darme tiempo porque sería yo quien te lo digiera, una noche cansados de discutir hable con él. Le hice en pensar que un matrimonio arreglado no era la solución que tú eras la única que podría decidir con quién casarse, como él lo hizo al casarse conmigo aunque los dos pertenecíamos a la realeza, fue por amor que nos casamos. Entonces fue cuando decidió romper el compromiso y no volvimos a pensar en matrimonios arreglados ni para Anna._

_Esto porque te lo digo?, porque espero que tu matrimonio sea por amor._

_Sobre el relicario, espero que sea de tu agrado tu padre me lo dio, como símbolo de nuestro amor y espero que eso signifique para ti._

_Te ama tu madre Ana Victoria. _

Al terminar de leer la carta Elsa dio un largo suspiro y limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que se quedaron en sus mejillas.

Sonrió amargamente por el hecho de que había un matrimonio arreglado entre ella y Hans.

-Al parecer ya estaba en mi destino estar contigo-le dijo a la pared ya que se encontraba sola, guardo la carta en un cajón y el relicario se lo puso.

Se apresuro a cambiarse tomando una vestido azul marino, que llegaba dos dedos debajo de la rodilla, manga tres cuartos ya que empezaba a atardecer, su cabello lo agarro en una simple coleta de caballo, tomo unos zapatos de piso y opto por no llevar medias dejando ver sus no tan largas piernas.

-Elsa puedo pasar- dijo Anna, quien había sido aconsejada por su prima, de dejarla a solas.

-claro, pasa está abierto.

-Bien porque… Wow luces muy bien- dijo viendo a su hermana.

-Ya deja de decir eso o empezare a creerlo-contesto la platinada en tono un poco irónico.

-En realidad si luces muy bien, peo a lo venia es a darte tu regalo- dijo mostrando una caja que llevaba detrás de ella, el papel era plateado con un moño azul.

-Anna no tenias que hacerlo- dijo, mientras la pelirroja le entregaba el paquete al abrirlo Elsa se llevo una gran sorpresa- Anna que es esto- pregunto mientras sacaba un tipo camisón, el cual estaba conformado con un coset azul que tenía unos tirantes de encaje, la falda era de una tela parecida a la ceda que al parecer llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas.

-Pues es para tu noche de bodas- dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, pero a comparación con el de Elsa el de ella era nada ya que du hermana parecía un tomate.

-Anna yo... no sé que pasara.

-Elsa tu no planeas ya sabes eso.

-No lo sé aun, no me siento lista- dijo con nerviosismo, al pensar en la famosa "noche de bodas"

-No te preocupes es normal, por que será tu primera vez no?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto Anna, pero enserio no quiero hablar de eso mejor hay que regresar a la fiesta por que ya nos perdimos la mitad.

-Cierto, a y Rapu ya se durmió en mi habitación- dijo refiriéndose a su prima.

-Rapu?- pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa al ver las ocurrencias de su hermana.

-Ah sí es porque su nombre es largo y es de cariño.

-Bien, pero mejor ya vamos antes de que partan el pastel sin mi- dijo Elsa riendo.

Cuando llegaron, todos se le quedaron viendo a Elsa por el cambio de vestido ella solo saludo de nuevo y fue a buscar a Hans para decir que partieran el pastel.

-Aquí estas- dijo Hans tomando por la cintura y dándole un corto beso en los labios- te he buscado por todas partes.

-Oh es que tenía que cambiarme el vestido y tú que hacías- pregunto, reconoció el sabor de whisky en su boca.

-Brinde con Kristoff y Eugene- dijo calmado, a lo que Elsa sonrió por saber que él y Kristoff se llevaban mejor.

-Bien, pero hay que partir el pastel- dijo jalando a Hans del brazo en dirección al pastel. A él le pareció divertido al ver que su ahora esposa se comportaba como niña emocionada por comer pastel.

-Claro hermosa.

Todos voltearon a ver la divertida escena de la reina corriendo a la mesa donde se encontraban los postres y el gran pastel de cinco pisos, la cubierta de chocolate a petición de las hermanas con adornos azules, el interior fue de pan esponjoso y sabroso.

-Bien partiremos el pastel, después empezáremos bien el bailes está bien- dijo Elsa tomado un chichillo plateado, corto un trozo mediano y lo puso en el pequeño plato de porcelana. Al probarlo se le hiso l mas delicioso del mundo.

-Que tal esta su majestad- pregunto Hans al ver la cara de Elsa- creo que lo probar y ahora mismo- y con eso beso a Elsa que aun tenía algo d pastel en la boca, sus labios con ese delicioso sabor a chocolate. Robaron más de un suspiro de envidia d algunas princesas solteras y Anna solo rio, al separarse Elsa era como un tomate andante.

-Y bien le gusto el sabor su majestad- dijo Elsa en tono burlón y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Es una exquisitez.

Después de esa muestra de afecto, Gerda y otras sirvientas sirvieron rebanadas, muchos repitieron tanto que se acabaron tres de los cinco pisos. Reposaron un rato, entre platica y platica se hiso tarde que eran las 9:00 pm muy tarde para iniciar el baile.

-Creo que ya es hora de iniciar el baile- y asi hicieron una señal para que los músicos comenzaran a tocar, al escuchar el vals despejaron lo que sería la pista.

-Majestad me concede esta pieza- dijo Hans quien sabía perfectamente que Elsa no se negaría.

-Por supuesto.

Y comenzaron a moverse lento y suave por toda la pista, Elsa al principio estaba muy rígida temía confundirse y pisar a Hans ya que el baile no era su fuerte, paso más de dos semanas practicando el baile.

Y asi oficialmente inicio el vals, todos empezaron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

-Kristoff crees que Elsa sea feliz- pregunto Anna, mientras bailaba algo más lento que las demás parejas ya que su esposo aun no dominaba muy bien el baile.

-No lo sé, aunque se le ve que está contenta- dijo volteando a ver a la platina, que sonreía de forma genuina-porque la pregunta.

-No nada más- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

El baile continúo con imprevistos, todos cambiaban de pareja menos Elsa quien seguía con Hans, no pensaba en cambiar de pareja.

-Elsa, iré por algo de tomar gustas algo- pregunto al termino de la pieza.

-No, gracias pero no tardes si- dijo con una mirada tierna, no quería bailar con otra persona.

-Está bien- y se fue esquivando difícilmente a toda la gente, lo cual causaba mucha risa bueno desde el punto de vista de Elsa y empezó a reír, su risa seso al sentir unas manos en sus hombres lo cual provoco que se volteara bruscamente.

-Lo siento se majestad, no quería asustarla- dijo un muchacho, alto de cabellos oscuros y una mirada gris que intimido a Elsa.

-No se preocupe, si me disculpa iré por algo de beber- eso fue lo primero que se vino a la mente, pero fue detenida por una mano que se coloco en su brazo.

-Su majestad esperaba que me concediera esta pieza- dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida pero intimidante-perdone no me he presentado mi nombre es Erick Mastakovich, vengo en nombre de Weaselton-al decir eso Elsa se quedo paralizada, pensando que como es que tenían el descaro de venir a una boda a la que no fueron invitados. Pero horita no se preguntaría tenía que ser discreta para no arruinar su día

- Bueno en realidad Elsa no sabía que contestar asi que no le quedo más que aceptar- está bien, pero no me hare responsable si pierdes un pie.

-Bueno no se preocupe.

Y precisamente empezaba un baile algo lento. Este baile seria eterno para Elsa, el coloco delicadamente una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra la entrelazo con la mano de la reina, cuando empezó era incomodo el hecho de que el tenia la mano demasiado abajo para su gusto.

-Tengo que decirle que su boda fue muy bonita-dijo rompiendo el silencio que era mejor para Elsa- aunque me sorprende, con quien se caso- eso fue lo que llamo la atención "con quien se caso"

-A que se refiere con quien me case- pregunto algo molesta esto no le daba buena espina

-Bien, me sorprende por el accidente de hace dos años él fue quien intento arrebatarle el trono y jugó con los sentimientos de su hermana, a eso me refiero con que es extraño- termino de decir, Elsa realmente estaba enojada quien se creía para venir y decir eso. Pero no ella no se quedaría callada.

-Realmente creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, y tampoco creo que sea den mucha educación presentarse en eventos al que no fueron invitados- dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro pero él la sostuvo más fuerte, Elsa comenzaba a asustarse.

-Majestad mi intención no era hacerla enojar, y sobre por que vine fue para ofrecerle una disculpa. Por lo sucedido haz dos años- dijo, dejando de apretar el brazo de Elsa.

-Me parece que no es muy buena disculpa ya que usted una me esta hostigando y dos me dejara una marca en el brazo por lo cual lo arrestarían si no me suelta en este instante- dijo, para su suerte la pieza había terminado y más en el fondo se veía al pelirrojo quien traía dos copas de vino blanco.

-Y su majestad dígame por que se caso?- volvió a preguntar

-Sinceramente como le dicho antes, no es de su incumbencia y si me permite iré con mi esposo.

lamento tardar tanto, me enferme y no podía pararme. No me quisieron dejar mi compu

espero les guste y no tardare tanto ya


	4. Puedo tocarte? Noche de bodas

**Hola como están, pues gracias a todos por los reviews me alegran el día las quiero.**

**Aviso escenas M contenido explicito no reporten el fic **

**Disfruten mucho **

Al decir eso Elsa salió casi disparada, esperaba no volver a ver a Erick en toda la velada o más bien nunca jamás verlo el de alguna extraña manera la perturbaba, bueno tal vez será porque proviene de ese nido de ratas llamado Weselton que prácticamente era un reino de rateros y duques desquiciados.

Después del incidente con ese hombre Elsa decidió ya no quedarse sola y no tocar el tema con nadie especialmente con Hans quien seguramente terminaría batiéndose con ese tipo lo cual sería el escándalo del año y era lo que menos necesitaban.

-Anna, estoy cansada déjame dormir- dijo la rubia quien se encontraba dormida en una silla, mientras su cabeza y medio cuerpo se encontraban en la mesa ni cuenta se había dado que se quedo dormida en la fiesta ya que se encontraba agotada.

-Segura que quieres dormir aquí, creo que prefieres tu cama o tu cuarto- al decir eso Anna soltó una carcajada, por la cara de Elsa la cual abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir y limpio el chorrito de baba que salía de su boca.

-Que donde estoy, que cuanto tiempo me dormí y los demás- dijo sin voltear a ver, le aterraba el hecho de que vieran dormir.

-Pues te dormiste unos 30 minutos, son las 11:45 todos siguen platicando unos pidieron permiso para retirarse a sus habitaciones y tu estas en una silla y la mitad de tu cuerpo en la mesa.

-Está bien, que pena alguien me vio- pregunto con la cara roja.

-Pues no creo, el primero que te vio fue Hans quien se asusto creyendo que estabas muerta, enserio te admiras de mi cómo pudiste dormir con todo el ruido y eso que Hans te hablo para que despertaras y dijiste "5 minutos mas"- dijo imitando la voz de Elsa adormilada.

-Donde esta Hans- pregunto volteando a ver a todas partes pero no logro encontrarlo.

-Creo que fue a hablar con Gerda algo sobre los cuartos, y bien quieres ir a descansar ya- pregunto Anna

-Anna, sabes estaba pensando en….. Ya sabes no se que pasara- Elsa estaba nerviosa ya que no quería pensar en eso, pero dios a quien engañaba tenia curiosidad de saber que se sentía hacer el ¿amor?, esa era la manera en que se decía cuando el amor era mutuo ¿el de ellos lo era?. Ella si lo creía ya que Hans lo podía demostrar en más de mil maneras sin la necesidad de tocarla, asi que era el turno de ella hacerle sentir su amor- y si lo hago mal.

-Elsa, hacer el amor no tiene que preocuparte, y no es ver quien lo haz mejor. Si no te sientes preparada esta noche no lo hagas Elsa ese momento tiene que ser mágico para ti y para el asi que no te fuerces no pasara nada- le dijo muy tranquila tratando de quitar el miedo creciente de su hermana.

-Bien, solo espero no congelar a nadie ahora acompáñame necesito tomar agua e ir a peinarme porque creo que mi cabello esta hecho un desorden- dijo la rubia levantando sus ajos mirando su flequillo desordenado.

-La verdad te da un toque de chica mala y loca pero más el de loca- dijo eso ultimo con una risilla, al ver a Elsa con un poco de baba en la cara el pelo de su cola de caballo despeinado y su flequillo despeinado.

-Oye, me iré aun me queda un poco de dignidad' dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, al caminar su vestido se enredo con la mesa y tropezó haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verla- Elsa a ti solo te pasan estas cosas- murmuro para sí la joven

-Bien creo que ya no te queda nada de dignidad hermana- dijo ayudándola a levantarse, justo en ese momento se acerco Hans.

-Elsa te encuentras bien, quieres ir a descansar- pregunto con cierta preocupación pensando que a Elsa se le subió el alcohol ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

-No, estoy bien solo que me doy mucho sueño y tu dónde estabas- pregunto Elsa.

-Ah, fui a hablar con Gerda para ver lo de la distribución de las habitaciones.

-Yo lo olvide jeje, será mejor ya irnos a dar el aviso de que ya están las habitaciones.

Una vez que dieron el aviso de que se podían retirar a dormir todos se despidieron y felicitaron a la pareja por tan bonita velada, asi se fue vaciando el jardín poco a poco.

-Bien creo que me voy a dormir Kristoff me espera- dijo Anna- que tengan buenas noches y no hagan mucho ruido- dijo eso ultimo en un susurro y con un toque de picardía para Hans y Elsa, que en una fracción de segundo su rostro tomo un color rojo intenso.

-Igualmente Anna, que tengas buenas noches- dijo Hans quien fue el primero en responder.

-Si Anna descansa- dijo Elsa cabizbaja.

Anna salió corriendo del jardín dejando solos a Elsa, Hans y su enorme nube de tensión.

-Bien creo que hace frio- "grandioso Elsa no pudiste decir algo mejor" se reprendió asi misma.

-Si será mejor que ya entremos_ dijo Hans, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar algo el levanto suavemente el rostro de ella y deposito un casto beso en sus labios uno que significaba amor y confianza.

-Si hay que entrar- susurro Elsa al término del beso.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del castillo en completo silencio ya que ninguno tenía la intención de hablar llegar a la habitación que compartirían sintieron una enorme tención, Hans que por primera vez se sentía nervioso ante la idea de estar con una mujer, pero esa no era cualquier mujer era Elsa la Reina de Arendelle ahora su esposa. La palabra esposa resonó en su cabeza inconscientemente sonrió.

-Elsa, espera- dijo eso al notar que ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto.

-Si?- dijo Elsa quien se puso nerviosa y si él se arrepintió, que tal si "piensa que soy patética" diablos tranquila Elsa el te ama, si él te ama.

Distraída por su discusión con ella misma se exalto al sentir que él el tomo en brazos y como si la arrullara.

-Tengo que hacerlo tradicional- dijo él en un tono dulce que solo era exclusivamente para ella- sabes dicen que si pasas con la novia en brazos a la entrada de tu hogar o habitación, eso significa que la unión será fuerte y perdurara.

-Enserio, sabes aunque no lo hicieras se que lo nuestro perdurar y crecerá día con día porque te amo- dijo Elsa, acercando su mano a la manija de la puerta para abrirla, Una vez que entraron la recostó suavemente en la cama y la beso lentamente.

-Hans espera quiero hacer algo antes está bien- dijo Elsa que pensaba en entrar rápido al baño para ponerse el camisón que le dio Anna.

-Claro- respondió Hans.

-Bien, podría dejar que me levante- pidió Elsa sonrojada ya que el pelirrojo se encontraba encima de ella.

-Claro, perdona- dijo y retiro su cuerpo dejándole espacio para que se levantase.

Cuando lo hizo tomo la caja plateada con el moño azul y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto Hans estaba confundido se preguntaba que llevaría en esa caja y ¿si era un instrumento de tortura? ¿Si no lo había perdonado por lo de hace dos años? Tan distraído estaba que no se percato de la presencia de Elsa quien remplazo su vestido por un camisón y corset Azul cielo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus no tan largas pero si blancas piernas, la parte de arriba era descubierta dolo llevaba el corset y unos finos tirantes de encaje, ella lucia espectacular y sexy con su trenza de siempre bueno ecepto que ahora lucia lencería.

-E-Elsa- tartamudeo Hans, no sabía que decir.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- pregunto con un tono inocente, y decidió acercarse a Hans quien no quitaba la mirada de ella.

-Luces hermosa- y dio un sonoro y profundo respiro, sus cuerpos y su rostro a una corta distancia gracias a que Elsa se encontraba frente a él, Hans no se contuvo mas y la beso feroz y rápido poniendo sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la reina SU reina, y ella las pudo en su cuello acariciando el corto cabello pelirrojo. Los dos se besaban y acariciaban con tanto amor y pasión… Pero ambos necesitaban más que carisias y besos.

-Elsa- susurro Hans en un pequeño Jadeo por falta de aire y por desesperación el quería estar con ella pero ella quería estar con el- Elsa ¿puedo tocarte?- pregunto Hans ya que el no haría nada que ella no quisiera.

Elsa se quedo pensativa por lo que él le pregunto, sonrío claro que podía tocarla ella lo deseaba.

-Claro que puedes tocarme, pero ¿primero deberías quitarme esto no?- dijo con picardía y sonriente.

-Claro- dicho eso la volvió a besar y llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella y empezó a deshacer los lazos del corset mientras sus labios se entretenían en su clavícula. Una vez realizado el trabajo el corset cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo revelando toda la piel blanca de sus pechos que no se apreciaba bien por la falta de luz, pero para que apreciar si puedes tocar pensó Hans.

-Hans es injusto, yo me quedare sin ropa antes que tu creo que deberíamos hacerlo parejo no- dicho eso se voltio viendo de frente a Hans y retiro el saco del traje blanco dejando la camisa del mismo color tirándolo en alguna parte de la habitación y prosiguió por desabotonar la camisa botón por botón sin prisa pero sin pausa hasta terminar Hans se la quito y tuvo el mismo final que el saco.

-Ya estamos iguales, pero si me permites quiero la ventaja- Lo dijo mientras terminaba de quitar por completo toda la ropa que le quedaba a Elsa. La vista era completamente hermosa (para Hans) su cuerpo y cabello era iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Eres hermosa-dijo el sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo, pudo notar como su rostro se pintaba de rojo era simplemente adorable. Le regalo un beso y junto su frente con la de ella se sentía tan caliente.

Sus manos no podían estar quietas simplemente no podían, y ya se había cansado de solo tocar la piel de la espalda quería mas. Tomo la iniciativa de quitar las prendas de abajo deslizo sus manos por toda la suave y ancha espalda de su esposo y se detuvo en el borde de su pantalón, deslizo su mano por encima de su cinturón buscando hebilla de este.

Por su parte Hans la dejo hacer lo que quería, se le hacía completamente sexy y adorable que ella intentara desvestirlo tal como hizo con ella. Gimió un poco al sentir una mano fría en el bode de su pantalón y después de escucho el sonido del cinturón que había sido aventado al suelo dejando libre sus pantalones. Ella empezó a deslizarlos muslos abajo pero no podía terminar ya que sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos.

-Hans ayúdame- Pidió la rubia que dejo los pantalones a medio quitar, el sonrió y despego sus cuerpos levemente para bajar los pantalones completamente, la única prenda que quedo fueron los calzoncillos y calcetines, solo que la primera no saldría en el menor tiempo posible.

Esla estaba completamente embobada al observar el cuerpo del pelirrojo semidesnudo, que era iluminado al igual por la luz de la luna que parecía brillar con más intensidad que antes, dejando ver su pecho firme y con algunas pequitas, su abdomen algo marcado y esos fuertes brazos aria que, aunque aun traía esa prenda que tapaba demasiado para su gusto se veía extremadamente sexy, "debo tener cara de estúpida" pensó ya que sabía perfectamente que tenia la boca abierta.

Con un movimiento lento deslizo su ropa interior, dejando ver aquello que era desconocido para ella, no era del todo visible aunque la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, la oscuridad estaba presenta tapando un poco de la cintura para abajo. Se aproximo hacia ella y volvió a recostarse pegando sus cuerpos, pecho con pecho amos soltaron un gemido por el contacto de sus caderas que no era aun lo que Elsa quería pero podía sentirlo cerca.

Se volvieron a besar con urgencia ambos sentían el calor de sus cuerpos, bueno Elsa sentía mucho calor podía sentir el miembro de Hans cerca de ella al igual que su pecho, pero quería más lo necesitaba, quería probar lo desconocido. Lo quería con ella, el en su interior.

-Hans te necesito- gimió Elsa al final del beso, pudo sentir como el color rojo volvía a apoderarse de su rostro.

-Bien, Elsa pero deja me decirte que sentirás un dolor si es demasiado fuerte y tú me dirás cuando puesta empezar a moverme está bien.

-Ajem- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que no podía formular un pensamiento coherente.

Suavemente le separo las piernas un poco y se posiciono en su entrada, podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. La abrazo y pudo escuchar el sonoro Grito que salió de su garganta al momento en que la penetro y con eso se había llevado su pureza, El se quedo quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación y el calor que seguramente recorre su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto el pelirrojo con cierta preocupación de haberla lastimado.

-Sí y el dolor no es tan intenso, solo se siento mucho calor- dijo la rubia formando una sonrisa en sus labios para indicarle que estaba bien- Hans ya estoy bien asi que puedes empezar.

Sonrió y comenzó a mover lentamente su cadera arriba abajo conforme ella le decía aumentaba la velocidad de los envistes y con eso el placer para ambos, Elsa sentía que un calor intenso que recorría su pecho y terminaba en su vientre y tenía la necesidad de arquear la espalda, se acercaba a su clímax pronto tocaría el cielo pero quería que él lo tocara igual que ella.

-Hanns te amoo…- Lo dijo con un jadeo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos acerco su rostro al de ella y lo beso. Pero no solo fue un beso era el beso que significaba Amor, felicidad y pasión.

El calor entre ambos cuerpos era abrazador, cuando estaba por alcanzar su clímax. Se hizo presente un grito inconexo pero perfecto en todo los sentidos proveniente de la rubia, ella arqueo su espalda y su cabeza la hecho hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello que brillaba por una capa de sudor ella había alcanzado su orgasmo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para tocar el cielo, el se unió alcanzando su propio orgasmo con una intensidad que jamás había sentido, el quería cantar, saltar y reír era un torbellino de emociones, sentía un amor inmenso hacia Elsa que se retorcía deliciosamente entre sus brazos.

-Eso.. Fue increíble- dijo la rubia que un permanecía debajo de el, con la vista borrosa y su respiración agitada- tu eres maravilloso gracias.

-Tú también eres maravillosa, sabes me has dejado agotado- rio, francamente era la primera vez que lo hacía más de media hora sin parar aunque para ellos el tiempo se hizo corto.

-Yo también estoy agotada hay que descansar un rato.

-Está bien- dijo Hans y salió de su interior a regañadientes, se tiro al lado de ella con el cuerpo sudoroso y su reparación entrecortada eso era el paraíso.

-Hans, sabes tenía miedo hoy. Creí que estaría aterrada y que no podría hacerlo, pero tú me hiciste sentir amor y que tuviera más confianza gracias.

-Hermosa, sinceramente esta noche ha sido la mejor de mi vida y lo hubiera si aun si no hubieras estado juntos, para mi es importante que tú te sientas bien y que no estés presionada- se lo dijo, mientras contaba las pecas de su espalda, ahora que puede ver con más atención tiene una constelación marrón en los hombros, lo cual le encantaba y podría jurar que encontraba figuras en ella.

-Hans ya estate quieto- rio mientras él le hacía cosquillas con la yema de sus dedos y depositaba besos húmedos en su cuello- deberíamos descansar ya que me gustaría repetir lo de haz rato.

-Ahh…. Creí que estabas agotada- dijo riéndose, es oficial Elsa era una diablillo detrás de esa faceta de niña buena, estaba la mujer que se encontraba completamente desnuda y con los cabellos hechos un remolino tendida deliciosamente en la cama matrimonial que compartirían- está bien pero tu tendrás el control la próxima vez eh.

-Me parece perfecto, pienso dejarte agotado tanto que despertaras al medio día y no podrás levantarte- ni ella podría creer lo que había dicho, pero total era su esposo, la había visto desnuda y compartirían el resto de sus vidas.

-Sabes eso suena muy interesante, asi podría decir que me eh quedado corto- una vez que dijo eso se tendió en la cama y pego a Elsa a su cuerpo sintió la piel fría de su mujer y sonrió el contacto era agradable y no podía esperar a repetirlo de nuevo, tomo una sábana blanca para tapar parte de la desnudes de su esposa y la de él.

-Te amo- dicho eso se dejo caer en brazos de morfeo después de tener la noche más feliz de su vida… Bueno la de hasta ahora

**Hola sé que me he tardado mucho, pero tengo una explicación, ya tenía listo el capitulo desde la semana pasada pero soy tan bruta que no guarde nada y créanme me puse a llorar de la desesperación por que el otro era mucho más largo que este**.

**Asi que apague la computadora y no quise saber nada de escribir solo leer XD hasta ayer que vi todos los comentarios me acorde y pues me puse de nuevo a escribir.**

**Este va dedicado a ****lalocanaye**** ya sé que me tarde pero intentare escribir más seguido.**

***Necesito pedirles algo, quiero que me digan cómo se les hizo las escenas entre Hans y Elsa ya saben cuando hacen el amor. Díganme la verdad como se les hizo para saber si vuelvo a escribir algo asi, asi que ya saben díganme en que tengo que mejorar ok **

**Saludos: karell ****Guest JENNIFELSA ****ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola: 3**

Elsa abrió levemente los ojos tratando de que su vista se aclarada un poco. No sabía cuánto había dormido ni que hora era, lo que si sabía es que estaba desnuda y un fuerte brazo estaba en su cintura sonrió al pensar lo cansado que debía estar su esposo, lo prometido era deuda y como ella dijo una vez que descansaron unas horas ya recuperadas la fuerza volvieron a repetirlo lo cual con la única diferencia de que ella tuvo el control lo cual fue increíble la mejor experiencia…. hasta ahora.

Una vez que su mirada se aclaro por completo, enfoco su vista en el viejo reloj que se encontraba en la pared, el cual marcaba las 10:25 am era tarde. Pero no le importo lo que era raro es que nadie fue a buscarlos de seguro todos ya habrán desayunado.

Se levanto de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar al pelirrojo que dormía a pierna suelta, parecía la mejor estampa que había visto en su vida. Su cabello completamente desordenado, su rostro tenía un semblante tranquilo graciosamente cubierto de la cintura para abajo con una sabana dejando su espalda descubierta la cual tenía marcas rojas y también medias lunas que había hecho con sus uñas.

-Lo siento amor- se disculpo en un susurro al ver las marcas en su piel, avanzo un poco mas buscando algo que ponerse, ya que a nadie se le paso por la cabeza dejarles algo de ropa y no quería estar denuda lo primero que encontró de la camisa de Hans la tomo y se la puso puro aspirar el olor a colonia, como era de esperarse le quedo grande le cubría perfectamente los muslos eso estaba bien. Una vez que la abotono completamente se dirigió al baño pues no se sentía bien, tenía unas pequeñas punzadas en la cabeza que amenazaban con convertirse en migraña y sentía unas nauseas horribles.

Una vez que entro al baño se desplomo en el suelo al lado del retrete u comenzó a vomitar.

Hans se estiro en la cama, riendo un poco tras ver a Elsa con su camisa. Elsa era hermosa de día y de noche, con el pelo todo despeinado y con ropa de hombre ella seguía siendo hermosa.

-Elsa- murmuro Hans al escuchar el estruendo de ella cuando cayó al piso y escuchaba los quejidos que emitía- Elsa te encuentras bien?- pregunto buscando con la mirada sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-No, por favor ve por gerd…- la interrumpió el vomito- rápido!

No lo pensó dos veces asi que solo se puso su ropa interior y una de las batas que se encontraban en los cajones de las cómodas (si Elsa no busco nada) la tomo sin fijarse si era de hombre o de mujer y salió corriendo a buscar a Gerda.

-Gerdaaaa!- grataba Hans mientras corría por el uno de los corredores principales- Gerdaaa ayuda.

Si no estuviera tan desesperado iría viendo el camino, pero como lo está no se dio cuenta que choco contra una de las sirvientas hasta que sintió el golpe de un delgado brazo contra su abdomen.

-Lo lamento- dijo la muchacha con una voz molesta mientras recogía la ropa que llevaba en un cesto- si no le molesta debería de ir viendo por dond… Majestad lo lamento yo, yo-casi grito horrorizada y una mirada de chiquilla asustada que había sido pillada en las travesura - lo lamento su majestad.

-Eso no importa, sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Gerda- Pregunto, no dándole suficiente importancia a lo de haz unos segundos, si no fuese esta la ocasión seguro le hubiera hecho una buena broma fingiendo molestia.

-Sí, ella se encuentra en la habitación de la princesa Anna- contesto la muchacha aun algo avergonzada.

-Gracias- camino hacia delante con la intención de retirase no antes de- Oye ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto parando en seco, al ver la cara de miedo de la muchacha seguro pensó que sería despedida por el pequeño incidente- tranquila, simplemente quiero saberlo.

-Alicia- contesto tímidamente.

-Gracias Alicia.

Se echo a correr en sentido contrario a Alice para dirigirse al cuarto de Anna.

-Gerda, ¿Elsa aun no ha despertado?- Pregunto la princesa quien se encontraba en su habitación descansando ya que aun se encontraba con sueño, pero curiosa ya que no la había visto en el desayuno.

-No, Su hermana aun no despierta y creo que debe estar muy cansada- dijo eso ultimo con una pequeña pero sonora risa.

-Sí, de eso no cabe duda me pregunto que cara pondrá Elsa cuando se entere que muchos de nosotros la escuchamos "Rezar" en voz alta anoche- dijo la princesa llena de picardía sacándole una sonora carcajada a Gerda.

-Hay muchacha, si le dices eso a tu hermana seguro se pondrá como un tomate- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a tal ocurrencia de la joven princesa.

-Bien creo que por fin le pondré un apodo, el tomate que camina, es como una manera de vengarme recuerda lo que me hizo, toda una semana riéndose de que también me escucharon rezar.

-Trate de no agobiarla demasiado sabe que su herma…- fue interrumpida por unos toques casi golpes en la puerta.

-Pase- grito la princesa algo molesta ya que parecía que fueran a tirar la puerta.

-Buenos días princesa Anna, Buenos días Gerda- dijo Hans quien se encontraba un poco cansado de correr sin parar- Gerda necesito su ayuda, Elsa se levanto y tiene mucho vomito.

Al mencionar eso la cara de Anna se formo en una expresión de preocupación por su hermana y parecía ausente.

-Está bien, su Alteza necesito que por favor pida a una de las muchachas un vaso de agua con bicarbonato y uno con unas cucharadas de sal, mientras iré a llamas al doctor real- Y asi ambos salieron casi volando de la habitación dejando sola a Anna, ella y sus pensamientos. Aunque no tardo mucho en salir corriendo a ver a cierta castaña de ojos verdes para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

-Margo, necesito unas cosas- le dijo el pelirrojo, a una de las cocineras una mujer joven, tez blanca y unos enigmáticos ojos color gris, con la estableció un tipo de mista en los tiempos que fue un sirviente para la familia real, era una buena compañera para beber.

-Hey ya no te acuerdas de los pobres- bromeo la muchacha en un tono dramático- ya dime que necesita su majestad.

-No exageres pero luego hablaremos de eso, necesito un vaso de agua con bicarbonato y otro con unas cucharadas de sal y por favor que sea rápido.

-Hey no te cuesta nada decir por favor- dijo la muchacha dándole la espalda mientras prepara ambos vasos- ¿es para la Reina de corona verdad?- pregunto la muchacha.

-No, es para mi esposa- respondió y sin querer queriendo se le salió la palabra esposa, claro a la cual no le sería tan difícil acostumbrarse.

-Aaaaah, creí que era para ella- dijo la Margo, colocando ambos vasos en una charola- Yo lo llevare, mientras ve a cambiarte, que ese tono no es el tuyo- Dijo se señalando la bata color rosa coral que traía puesta, de tanto alboroto olvido que aun seguía en bata y ropa interior- Aunque el modelo no te sienta nada mal- y se fue riendo por el pasillo, dejando a un Hans muerto de vergüenza que rogaba mentalmente que ningún invitado lo hubiese visto en esas fachas.

-Elsa soy yo Gerda podrías abrir la puerta- dijo la mujer que intentaba que ella le abriera la puerta del baño en donde se había encerrado, por vergüenza a que la viera toda despeinada y semidesnuda.

-Ya me encuentro mejo..- fue interrumpida de nuevo por el vomito.

-Elsa, es obvio que no te encuentras bien asi que abre la puerta o la abriré- dijo haciendo sonar sus llaves.

-Gerda por favor no, es que, es que quee estoy sin ropa interior- dijo resignada, muriendo de vergüenza con la cara siendo invadida por un rojo intenso.

-Elsa eso te preocupa, Te eh visto no completamente pero si en poca ropa, te he vestido asi que no tienes que tenerme vergüenza. Y si es por su Majestad el joven Hans el fue por unos vasos con agua.

Elsa cedió ante eso y se arrastro por el suelo ya que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para pararse, se colgó de la manija y la giro a la derecha dejando a la vista su mal estado y el del baño que se encontraba algo mal oliente y con algo de vomito en el suelo.

-oh- exclamo Gerda al ver a Elsa tan mal- ven será mejor que te saquemos de aquí- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, dejando que recargara el poco peso de su cuerpo a un costado de ella. Mientras con su brazo libre jalaba lo más que podía la camisa para taparse.

En eso entro Margo con la charola y los vasos de agua, los deposito en una mesita cerca de la cama.

-Su majestad- e hizo una reverencia ante ella- Gerda eh venido con los vasos, Su Majestad Hans fue a cambiarse.

-Gracias margo necesito que acercas una de las bandejas que se encuentran en el baño y que después esperes al doctor y lo traigas.

-Está bien- dijo la muchacha y se fue al baño por un balde de metal grande- Aquí tiene, me retiro con su permiso majestad.

-Está bien, Elsa necesito que bebas esta agua y que trates de no escupirla contiene sal y eso te ara vomitar más.

-Pero sabe muy feo- Dijo la reina que en esos momentos se comportaba como una niña pequeña que no quiere tomar la medicina.

-Se que sabe feo, pero te ayudara para que saques todo lo que te hizo daño asi que por favor tómalo.

Dejo de renegar y dio un largo respiro antes de tomar el asqueroso liquido, una vez que lo hizo acerco lentamente el vaso a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo al principio y lo paso.

-Sabe horrible- susurro, volviendo a acercar el vaso pero esta vez dando un gran trago, su mueca de asco pareció divertir a Gerda que se rio discretamente, no pasaron ni unos minutos cuando el liquido hizo efecto haciéndola vomitar todo aquello que le causo esa indigestión.

-Ya ve su majestad, para que tanto berrinche- le dijo con voz maternal Gerda quien no podía evitar de sentir cierto afecto por verla asi en esos momentos cuando se ve tan indefensa y frágil.

-Yo no soy berrinchuda- dijo haciendo un puchero en la cara.

-reo que el doctor se está tardando demasiado iré a ver que pasa.

-No, ya no es necesario el vomito a cesado- dijo Elsa quien no quería hacer ningún escándalo y menos si hay invitados.

-Majestad, eso es solo para pararlo necesita medicina para el estomago.

Ese momento llego Margo, acompañada de un hombre de mediana edad regordete, con una barba tupida, unos lentes de contacto y el cabello frontal entrado en canas el doctor Aurelius era el doctor de la familia real el más confiable de todos.

-Doctor Aurelius, es un gusto verlo pase- indico Gerda invitándolo a pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba Elsa pero ya cubierta con una bata y ropa interior, chistosamente hizo una carrera al baño donde recordaba se encontraba su ropa interior y tomo una de las batas del mueble.

-Su majestad, Buenos días ¿que tenemos hoy?- pregunto en tono paternal el doctor, al ver a la monarca completamente pálida, ella comenzó a decirle los síntomas y que podría ser una indigestió vez que ella termino de hablar el se aproximo a la joven y tomo su temperatura extremadamente fría, lo mismo que normal para ella-necesito que se siente majestad, para hacerle el chequeo.

Elsa obedeció y lentamente se fue levantando, temiendo que un movimiento en falso hiciera que el vomito regresara.

-Necesita algo mas- pregunto Margo que aun se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

-Sí, necesito que busques a la princesa Anna y que le digas que ella se hará cargo de los invitados y que por favor sean lo más discretas que puedan, no queremos chismes de esto- agrego el ama de llaves, ya que esto se podía mal interpretar, como cierta pelirroja lo había hecho aunque nadie sabía aun de sus sospechas.

-Claro, con su permiso- y e desapareció para cumplir el encargo.

-Bien, puede abrir la boca- pidió el doctor sacando un palito y poniéndose unos guantes blancos, empezó a inspeccionar no parecía tener indicios de una infección, pero si la garganta muy irritada por el acido- Bien no parece que se halla nada más que una indigesto y el dolor de cabeza es normal, ¿usted ingirió altas cantidades de alcohol?

-Más de lo que suelo tomar- contesto en un susurro.

-Muy bien, le daré un medicamento que calma el dolor de cabeza necesita reposo por lo menos unas hora, sobre la nauseas creo que no se podrá hacer nada eso es natura, su cuerpo no acepto el alcohol y por eso es el vomito.

-Muy bien doctor- dijo Gerda.

-Si eso es todo, creo que me retiro Majestad- dijo el hombre tomando sus cosas y guardándolas en su maletín café- y como he dicho REPOSO majestad y un baño de agua tibia le vendrán de maravilla. Ah y felicidades por su matrimonio.

-Gracias y que tenga un buen día- respondió la rubia que se entraba nuevamente acostada y con mejor aspecto.

-Bien doctor lo acompañare- dijo Gerda.

Ambos se retiraron de la habitación, dejando sola a Elsa, quien no tardo mucho en caer de nuevo dormida.

-Gerda, que paso con Elsa ¿ella estará bien?, ¿que tiene?

-Calma, calma ella está bien, solo tiene una ingestión- susurro Gerda con voz calmada lo último que quería era llamar la atención- que ha pasado con los invitados.

-Entre Anna y yo los hemos entretenido en platicas y cosas asi, aunque siendo sincero Anna está un poco rara, creo que ha tenido un disgusto con su prima la princesa de corona. Porque la vi salir de su habitación y parecía alterada- le comento Hans quien la había visto salir algo alterada.

-No lo creo, ella está muy feliz de verla tal vez esta preocupada por su hermana.

-Si eso debe ser- concluyo no muy convencido- si me disculpa iré a "entretener" a nuestros invitados.

Gerda solo asintió y lo vio marchar a la tortura que debía de ser sometido, tener que hablar con toda esa gente petulante y a veces descortés, hablando de asuntos a veces totalmente banales.

Sentía un leve calor en el cuerpo, la luz que se filtraba por su ventana era suficiente para iluminar parte de la habitación del dolor de cabeza no quedaba nada y menos de las nauseas, la medicina había hecho su efecto. Tardo un poco pero logro incorporarse en la cama una vez que se mirada se enfoco pudo ver el reloj las tres de la tarde.

-Es tardísimo- susurro para ella misma, rápidamente salió de la cama para ir al baño y tratar de arreglar el horrible aspecto que seguramente tendría, Lleno la tina de pura agua fría y decidió tomar un baño rápido, las burbujas causadas por el jabón acariciaban su piel, recordó las caricias de Hans y sonrió el debía de estar preocupado ya que en más de una ocasión escucho entre sus sueños que el intentaba entrar pero Gerda se lo negaba porque decía que necesitaba reposo.

Una vez que termino de jugar entre las burbujas, tomo el vestido que dejo en la noche (el que se cambio por el blusón azul) y se lo volvió a poner, la camisa tenia ligeras pero olorosas manchas de vomito y no pensaba en salir aun con bata. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y la cerro tratando de no hacer ningún ruido al salir se encontró con una de las muchachas al parecer le llevaba la comida.

-Su majestad- se asusto la muchacha que casi derrama la comida.

-Le siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpo Elsa.

-No se preocupe su majestad, le he traído la merienda Gerda dice que tiene comer todo si no perderé mas energías y que por favor tome la medicina que le ha dado el doctor.

-Bien, déjame te ayudo- pidió Elsa a la muchacha castaña que se veía que apenas podía la bandeja, era muy bajita pero bonita con una cabello café, su piel ligeramente tostada hacia resaltar sus enormes ojos verdes, tenia cierto parecido a su prima Rapunzel.

-No ¿Cómo cree?- le pregunto casi indignada la muchacha- donde tomara sus alimentos, aquí o prefiere bajar.

-Creo que los tomare en la biblioteca, si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro, su majestad.

Ambas se retiraron a la biblioteca, era paz y tranquilidad alejada de cualquier ruido y repleta de estantes que rebozaban de libros la mayoría ya los había leído, puesto que durante su encierro fue desarrollo ese amor a la lectura. La muchacha deposito la bandeja en una de las mesitas cerca de un sillón.

-Su majestad se le ofrece algo más.

-No gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo viendo como la muchacha avanzaba hacia la puerta- Oye cuál es tu nombre- la detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-Alicia su majestad.

-Gracias Alicia.

Y con eso la muchacha se marcho dejándola sola, ella se acerco a los estantes para buscar algo que leer después de terminar su comida romance esa era una buena opción, tomo una de las novelas del estante personal que solía ser de su madre, engullo casi atragantándose que si sus tutores la vieran seguramente la reprenderían hasta el fin moría de hambre gracias al vomito.

Al terminar de comer (atragantarse), decidió empezar la lectura cuando estaba por empezar el sonido de la puerta la exalto, asomándose estaba su pelirroja favorita.

-Hey hola Anna.

-Hola Elsa que bueno que te encuentro, te sientes mejor.

-Si ya me siento mejor, gracias por preocuparte oye donde está Hans.

-Está siendo "torturado" bueno más bien todo el día nos han torturado- dijo dramáticamente a lo que Elsa soltó una risita - platica tras platica, creo que horita está con los del reino de Malengard, pero no venia por eso si no porque necesito hablar contigo.

-Y de que quieres hablar- pregunto con intriga Elsa, ya que las pláticas con Anna solían tener algo raro que lograban perturbarla.

-(suspiro) Creo que es hora de tener la "charla"- dijo Anna en el tono más serio que pudo encontrar, pero sinceramente moría de nerviosismo y pena- dime algo Elsa ¿Tu y Hans ya habían estado juntos antes de la bosa?

La cara de Elsa no tenia precio, era como un tomate con una mueca de horror pena y un poco de diversión al ver a su hermana tratando de contenerlas ganas de reír y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

-Anna yo…..- Elsa casi moría de pena Trágame tierra pensó.

-Elsa eso es un sí, entonces son ciertas mis sospechas ¿estás embarazada?- eso fue el toque final para que Elsa llegara al punto máximo de vergüenza quería morirse.

-NO, No, no, ¿cómo? ¿Quién? ¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?- grito Elsa quien se había parado del sillón casi de un brinco.

-Yo saque esa conclusión, las nauseas de la mañana y tu jamás tienen nauseas ni nada de eso- dijo apenada la pelirroja cabizbaja.

-Pues que imaginación tienes Anna- dijo sarcásticamente Elsa.

-Bien creo que entonces esta charla tendrá que esperar, me voy- dijo Anna- Te veo en la terraza Rapunzel se va hoy y quiere hablar un rato con nosotras- dijo antes de salir corriendo

El cielo color naranja con nubes en tono morado y la luna a medio salir anunciaba la próxima llegada de la noche.

-Que bueno que ya casi todos se han marchado- menciono Elsa, dándole otro sorbo a su te.

-Rapunzel, en verdad ¿tienes que marcharte ya?-pregunto una desanimada pelirroja.

-Sí, lo siento Anna pero como sabes no puedo estar viajando demasiado y tenemos asuntos reales que atender en Corona y sé que mis padres fácilmente se encargarían de eso pero aun asi ya es hora de volver mama debe estar ansiosa de saber todo sobre tu boda Elsa.

-Oh, tranquila Anna pronto visitaremos Corona- dijo Elsa para tratar dar ánimos a Anna, quien tenía una amistad con la castaña ambas se llevaban bien y se querían mucho.

-Sí, recuerden que tienen que ir en agosto por mi cumpleaños y también posiblemente la llegada de él o ella- dijo señalando su abultado vientre.

-Debes de estar muy emocionada- soltó Anna casi en un chillido- y dime ya tienes sus posibles nombres?

-Aun seguimos pensando en eso, yo quiero que se llame Victoria o Mía, pero Eugene quiere que sea niño eso era obvio- dijo la princesa rodeando los ojos.

-Hombres- dijo Elsa con tono sarcasmo.

-Oye y tu Anna cuando traerás alegría al castillo con un pequeño príncipe- pregunto Rapunzel.

-Pronto, bueno eso creo aunque me da miedo la idea de ser mamá, aunque tengo que decir que me alegraría ver un niño haciendo ruido por doquier.

-Hay Anna- dijo en tono divertido al imaginar una pequeña Anna corriendo por ahí- y tu Elsa, quieres tener hijos.

-No lo sé, aunque hoy Anna decidió que sería embarazada- añadió con una risilla, y Anna bajo la cabeza- me atrae la idea, pero sinceramente no quiero que mi hijo sufra si heredara mis poderes.

-El no sufriría Elsa, al contario tu y él o ella serian mas unidos, y le enseñarías a tener su autocontrol como tú lo lograste- le respondió Rapunzel.

-Elsa!- grito un pequeño y emocionado Olaf, que se asoma por la puerta que daba a la terraza- como te sientes, desde ayer que no te veo. Hola Anna, prima de Anna.

-Hola Olaf- saludaron al unisonó la pelirroja y la castaña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Lo sé, en la mañana amanecí un poco enferma y por eso no salí hasta la tarde- Explico Elsa.

-¿Fueron por las pesadillas?- pregunto el muñeco de nieve, a lo que Elsa puso cara de confusión.

-¿Cuáles pesadillas?- pregunto confusa, ella no tuvo pesadillas bueno no que recuerde.

-Bueno es que anoche te escuche gritar mucho el nombre de Hans, creí que estabas llorando y por eso pensé que fueron pesadillas- la cara de Elsa parecía se encendió de un rojo intenso, Rapunzel y Anna se taparan la boca para contener la risa.

-No Olaf, creo que te confundiste yo no estaba teniendo pesadillas.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué gritabas tanto el nombre de Hans?- pregunto, Elsa tenía que hacer algo antes de que Olaf empezara a arremedarla él era tan inocente que no sabía lo que en realidad eran esos sonidos. Asi que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tomo la zanahoria que tenia por nariz y la aventó para qué callera adentro de la entrada que da a la terraza.

-Hey mi nariz- exclamo Olaf, antes de ir a buscarla robándose más risas por parte de las princesas y la reina.

-Lo siento Olaf.

Tocaron dos veces la puerta de aquel lóbrego lugar tan oscuro como el que los que habitan ahí, la puerta del estudio del duque de Weselton se abrió dando a ver a aquel hombre sentado en su silla frente a un escritorio de madera.

-Majestad, el Príncipe Erick Mastakovich pide una audiencia con usted.

-Hágalo pasar de inmediato- ordeno aquel hombrecillo.

-Duque es un honor estar frente a usted de nuevo- dijo el mismo pelinegro que fue a la boda de Elsa, el mismo que dijo haber ido en nombre de Weselton.

-El honor es mío mi estimado, pero dígame que tal estuvo el evento del año la boda de la tan estimada reina Elsa- dijo en un tono burlón al momento en que menciono a Elsa.

-Fue todo un espectáculo, aunque diría que ambos en verdad se veían muy felices. Lo que yo no me explico es ¿Por qué se caso con el que una vez la traiciono?

-Erick, Erick por favor dígame que no se creerá eso del amor verdadero- decía al mismo tiempo mientras serbia dos tragos de whisky- en el fondo la reina sigue siendo una niña, tan solo basta con ver la estupidez que acaba de cometer casarse con el enemigo.

-En ese punto lo apoyo, pero dígame para que me envió si usted puede con esa niña y su patético pueblo ¿Que está tramando?- pregunto con sospecha, el príncipe no era nada idiota sabia que tendría que tener cuidado con alimañas como con la que estaba por formar una alianza.

-Veo que usted no piensa tan diferente a mí, se lo diré. Quiero el reino de Arendelle bajo mi dominio y para eso necesito aliados como usted, que tengan ambición y la suficiente fuerza para derrocar a esa reina y su familia de idiotas.

-Y por que no solo atacarlo y ya, no sería más fácil asi.

-Ahí está el verdadero problema, desde lo de haz dos años, cuando es bruja congelo el invierno y yo me descubrí ante ellos todos mis aliados cancelaron los tratados y alianzas con mi nación- explicaba Weselton, como todo su pueblo sufrió una crisis crucial en esa época, ahora su economía había logrado renacer y todo su pueblo compartía aquel odio hacia Arendelle- como lo notaras ya nuestra economía ah renacido poco a poco, pero sabe sería más fácil si plantáramos el caos.

-A que se refiere?- pregunto que hasta ahora empezaba a comprender las palabras de aquel hombre- esta diciendo que quiere que Arganth entre en guerra con Arendelle y no solo Arendelle posiblemente Islas del sur y Corona- exclamo alarmado ¿Este hombre ha perdido la cabeza?

-Sí, veo que por fin me comprende y sé que suena descabellado. Pero no se preocupe todo tiene una solución y yo he encontrado una.

-Ah sí y dígame ¿cuál es esa solución?- pregunto demostrando arrogancia en sus palabras.

-Eso muy pronto lo sabrá- lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual podría significar cualquier cosa menos nada bueno.

La noche había caído y con ella la partida de la joven pareja de Corona llegaba. Seguían alistando las ultimas cosas para el no tan largo viaje, todos de un lado a otro la única que se encontraba inactiva era Rapunzel, que había sido más que advertida que si hacia algún esfuerzo la encerrarían en la biblioteca y que afuera de ellos le harían guardia Kristoff y Hans. Mientras Elsa Flynn y Anna se encargaban de todo el viaje.

Pero Rapunzel decidió no hacer caso y desobedeció a las ordenes de su esposo, ignorante de loa consecuencias que atraerían sus actos.

En la escale principal, se encontraba a punto de bajar necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y decidió que saldría a los jardines, Vigilando que nadie la viese salir empezó a bajar lentamente cuidando de sus pasos, pequeños mares se hicieron presentes así que decidió detenerse a mitad de la escalera cuando pensó que podía continuar acelero el paso, un fuerte estruendo se escucho proveniente de la cocina lo suficiente fuerte que logro exaltarla.

Escalón por escalón, intento detener la caída tomando la parte baja del brandal de la escalera pero lo único que obtuvo fue una torcedura en el brazo izquierdo.

Cuando por fin su caída seso el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo era inevitable, como pudo callo hincada tratando de proteger su vientre de un golpe directo su cabeza se estrello contra el suelo y sintió como su frente se humedecía seguramente por la sangre, su objetivo de había cumplido su barriga no recibió en si el impacto.

-Aaaah!- fue lo único que pudo exclamar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

**Hola mis queridos lectores, pues se que me tarde mucho pero entiendan la inspiración no nace de un día a la mañana pero enserio tratare de no tardar.**

**Que hora es? hora en que ustedes me ayudan! :D**

**chic s necesito que me ayuden a inventar un miedo para Eugene por favor casi no conozco nada de él, asi que en sus comentario pueden agregar ideas se los agradecería mucho igual si los mandan por mensaje privado.**

**saludos.**


	6. Flor dorada

**Hola Teletubies :) (Si les molesta que le llame asi favor de decirme), bien en el capitulo anterior no tuve tiempo suficiente para agradecer los comentarios que han dejado y me hacen tan feliz pero eso estará en el final.**

**Asi que disfruten la lectura.**

Eugene, Elsa, Anna y Kristoff se encontraban a las afueras del catillo platicando sobre cualquier cosa. El único que no se encontraba con ellos era Hans él se encontraba en la biblioteca y logro escuchar el grito de Rapunzel, dejo el libro que leía en una mesita cerca de la puerta y salió a ver que ocurría angustiado por la posibilidad de que Elsa fuera la que hubiera gritado.

Lo que vio al llegar a las escaleras lo dejo helado o peor que eso, Rapunzel tirada en el suelo al parecer inconsciente y con una brecha de sangre a un brotando por su frente que recorría su cara y parte de su cuello, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a auxiliarla.

-Rapunzel, Princesa responda- guiado por la desesperación de que le pasara algo a ella o al niño que esperaba intento cargarla, pero al ver el gesto de dolor al poner presión en sus antebrazos decidió no moverla- necesitare ayuda, espere aquí y no haga ningún esfuerzo.

Y salió corriendo a buscar a Eugene y los demás, pensando que este día no serio muy grato para todos.

-No sé porque tienen que irse tan pronto- volvió a preguntar por milésima vez la princesa de Arendelle, quien no quería que su prima se fuera tan pronto sin saber que de la peor manera ella se tendría que quedar más tiempo….

-Anna tenemos deberes reales, y Rapunzel tiene que estar en reposo forzoso aunque ella no quiera- agrego con una sonrisa el príncipe Eugene.

-Entiendo, solo promete que volverán pronto.

-Trataremos aunque no prometo nada, sabes que aún le faltan tres o cuatro meses y no es recomendable que viaje en su estado.

-Anna, creo que será mejor dejar al Príncipe Eugene en paz- intervino Elsa – ya casi es hora de que ambos aborden y creo….- fue interrumpida por unos gritos que provenían de un Hans que corría rápido y sin parar.

-Elsa, Eugene que bueno que- se interrumpió por su respiración entrecortada a causa de que corrió por lugares distintos buscando a todos- Eugene, Rapunzel tuvo un accidente

-QUE!

-Que sucedió- pregunto Elsa asustada.

-Exactamente no lo sé pero, estaba en la biblioteca y solo escuche un grito cuando baje a ver que ocurría y la encontré al final de la escalera creo que tropezó, esta inconsciente y sangrando de la frente le pedí a Gerda que volviera a llamar al doctor real.

Eugene que parecía haber entrado en esta de shock, solo pudo imaginar lo peor.

-Eugene- lo llamo Kristoff, pero él no respondió- Hey tienes que ir con ella, te necesita.

-Hans donde esta, tengo que verla.

-Ella aun sigue inconsciente, trate de levantar para llevarla a un sillón o algo asi pero esta lastimada y no creo poder moverla sin que se lastime mas- explico el pelirrojo ya más calmado

-Llévame con ella.

Todos comenzaron prácticamente a correr para llegar al catillo, y si como había dicho Hans aun se encontraba en el suelo con la excepción de que en la frente tenia puesto un tipo de vendaje y su cabeza reposaba en un cojín. Eugene se acerco corriendo desesperado conteniendo las lágrimas al ver a su mujer en ese estado, una vez que llego hasta ella se incoó y puso su mano en su vientre, que no parecía tener movimiento alguno lo cual era de preocuparse ya que siempre que hacia eso el bebe se movía al tacto.

-Rapunzel, mi amor te dije que no te moviera- sollozo Eugene tomando la mano de su esposa- porque nunca haces caso, ahora estas lastima y sé que en parte es mi culpa por dejarte sola, amor perdóname.

Y dio rienda suelta a su llanto, para todos verlo asi era algo sumamente triste, Anna quien no lo soporto mas se puso a llorar también

-Lo… siento- susurro Rapunzel a Eugene.

Entonces fue cuando Elsa empezó a llorar de alguna manera todo empezaba a afectarle.

-Su alteza el doctor real ha llegado- dijo Gerda quien permanecía en la entrada con el doctor, Elsa hizo una señal para que pasaran ellos asintieron y se acercaron a la joven.

-Necesito que por favor se mueva hacia un lado joven, checare a la princesa- lo dijo refiriendo a Eugene quien aun permanecía al lado de Rapunzel y tenía su mano entre las suyas- usted es su familiar?- pregunto ya que él no tenía idea de que él era su esposo.

-Soy su esposo- respondió en un susurro soltando su mano y moviéndose como dijo el médico.

-Discúlpeme su Majestad no tenía idea de que fuera el príncipe.

-No se preocupe solo haga su trabajo- dicho esto el solo se quedo estático viendo como revisaban a su esposa aun inconsciente, tomaron su pulso parecía normal, saco su estetoscopio y el momento esperado donde se decidiría si el bebe aun seguía con vida o no lo coloco en la barriga de Rapunzel y lo paso por la fina tela de su vestido intentando encontrar algún latido o un simple movimiento en el, pero nada aun...

-Cuantos meses tiene de embarazo- pregunto el docto aun pasando el artefacto pero ahora por el pecho en su corazón.

-Cinco próxima a cumplir seis, doctor sucedió algo.

-Los latidos son muy débiles.

Eugene una vez más entro en estado de shock, al paso que iba tal vez moriría de un ataque.

-No hay nada más que se pueda hacer solo puedo curar su brazo y la herida en la cabeza, solo queda esperar que el bebe sea fuerte y pedirle a Dios.

Todos seguían sin decir una sola palabra, la única esperanza era esa que el bebe sobreviviera por si solo nada más que eso. El doctor termino de vendar su brazo y retiro los vendajes ya machados para poder desinfectar y curar la herida una vez terminada su labor decidió retirarse.

-Creo que lo prudente será que me retire sus Majestades, espero que todo salga bien- sin más se despidió de Elsa y los demás, el ya no podía hacer nada más.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que haber una solución hay que hacer algo- exclamo Anna desesperada rompiendo la capsula de silencio haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver- creo que se a donde hay que ir.

Y asi tres caballos, un reno y sus respectivos jinetes iban rumbo a las montañas en busca de los Trolls, quienes eran su última esperanza, mientras avanzaban se podía notar el nerviosismo de Elsa quien dejaba un leve camino de escarcha durante todo el camino.

-Cariño todo estará bien- le dijo Hans quien al parecer era el único que notaba el nerviosismo de Elsa.

-Eso espero…

Una vez que llegaron al valle de los Trolls Gran Pabbie y los demás los recibieron, Hans se exalto un poco, no era la primera vez que los veía pero siempre era impresionante como esas rocas cobraban vida.

-Su Majestad que la trae por aquí- pregunto extrañado el hombrecito de roca, por la expresión de todos dedujo que no eran buenas noticias.

-Gran Pabbie, necesitamos tu ayuda- menciono la joven reina- es un familiar, esta grave tuvo un accidente y corre el riesgo de perder a su bebe- explico más o menos Elsa que como los nervios de apoderaban de ella el tan solo hecho de que ellos no pudieran ayudarla.

-Creo saber lo que necesitan- dijo gran Pabbie retocediediendo, se acerco a unos estantes al parecer un árbol hueco y saco una botella con un liquido dorado y brillante.

-Gran Pabbie, perdone la pregunta pero que es eso- pregunto Anna curiosa por el líquido brillante dentro del frasco.

-Esto es el extracto de la flor dorada.

-El extracto de que?- Anna parecía escuchar mal.

-Creo que mejor será que hablen en el castillo- intervino Elsa antes que la conversación se alargara mas.

-Tienes razón, andando.

Y todos incluyendo Gran Pabbie salieron de nuevo hacia el castillo, los nervios de Elsa parecían disminuir un poco por el hecho de que tal vez tendrían la cura. Una vez que llegaron al castillo y dejaron los caballos y a sven con uno de los guardas, todos se fueron camino a la habitación donde con mucho cuidado fue trasladada Rapunzel. Se encontraba más o menos consiente tenia la mirada ida y Eugene estaba nervioso.

-Eugene puedes venir un segundo- dijo Elsa en el marco de la puerta, tenía que avisarle que Gran Pabbie le daría un té con una supuesta flor mágica- Eugene, fuimos a buscar ayuda y la hemos encontrado pero tienes que saber que es algo mágico- dijo dudosa.

-Magico?- pregunto confundido, en eso entro Gran Pabbie al parecer con el liquido ahora en una taza de porcelana y caliente- Elsa que es eso- dijo algo asustado al ver a una roca con forma de hombrecito caminando y en las manos un liquido muy familiar al de una historia.

-Tranquilo, el es la ayuda bueno el liquido es la ayuda eso la sanara.

-Eso es el extracto de la flor dorada?, como lo consiguieron creí que no existían hasta dentro de siglos- dijo Eugene, se sorprendió al ver ese liquido y los malos recuerdos que les traían a ellos dos.

-Majestad tengo entendido que ustedes pertenecen a Corona, vera nosotros tenemos siglos con este extracto, lo hemos usado muy pocas veces por eso está casi completo el frasco- dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada de la habitación- su majestad, usted está de acuerdo con que beba el extracto?- pregunto Pabbie.

-Es la única manera de salvarlo- dijo refiriéndose a su pequeño que corría peligro.

-Eugene..- se escucho un susurro proveniente de Rapunzel.

El corrió rápido para ver que tenía, se detuvo al ver su expresión de dolor y un ligero sangrado en las sabanas blancas.

-Elsa, rápido el te- grito asustado.

Elsa llevo una de sus manos a la boca para evitar gritar por el sangrado que era una mala señal, Gran Pabbie le ofreció el té para que ella se lo diera, camino lentamente temiendo derramarlo, se acero a Eugene.

-Rapunzel, cariño tienes que beber esto- con toda la delicadeza del mundo, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos para enfocar su vista en la de ella.

-Está bien- susurro, ya que le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Elsa paso el té a manos de Eugene y él se lo acerco a Rapunzel que no pareció reconocer lo que estaba a punto de tomar, el sabor no era especial solo un ligero toque agrio bebió hasta la última gota. Al momento de terminarlo un extraño destello dorado apareció en sus ojos y una tenue luz dorada recorrió su cuerpo.

-Te sientes mejor- pegunto apresuradamente Eugene.

-Mucho mejor- dijo con su tono de voz normal, el dolor se fue casi inmediatamente, su abdomen no dolía mas y el sangrado paro.

-Eso me alivia- dijo Elsa quien seguía presente, se sentía realmente tranquila de que ella ya estuviera mejor.

En eso llegaron todos, se alegraron de que se repusiera con la flor mágica, lo que nadie se percataba en media de la felicidad era el extraño brillo que empezó a surgir en su cabellera castaña…

-Oigan miren- grito Hans con tremenda cara de impactado, todos voltearon a ver que sucedía, todos imitaron a Hans y casi gritaron.

-Oh no…

**Chicos lamento la tardanza, mi salud no es la mejor del momento y el estrés va en aumento con cada día en la maldita escuela pero aquí estoy, se que quedo muy corto y todo eso y ya no prometo nada mejor me pongo a escribir.**

**Saludos a ****karell ****Patzylin-Donno****Jennifelsa lalocanaye **** y demás.**


	7. Zafiro

**Hola queridos lectores, quiero agradecer por todos los ****Reviews saludos**** a ****todas.**

**Disfruten…**

-Oh no…- susurro Eugene al ver el cabello brillante de su esposa que inmediatamente empezó a crecer y retomar su antiguo color dorado, ella lo noto cuando empezó a enredarse por toda la habitación. Todos solo se limitaron a observar y no tratar de gritar.

Una vez que volvió a tener su largo original dejo de brillar, el silencio de todos era una burbuja de tensión que nadie se atrevía romper, Rapunzel solo abrazaba sus piernas Eugene parecía haber sido congelado por Elsa no movía ni un musculo, los demás solo se quedaron viendo.

-No esperaba que pasara esto- Gran Pabbie fue quien rompió el silencio, se acerco a Rapunzel que parecía estar llorando, su frustración y el recordar sucesos tan amargos como esos la hacían sentirse mal y saber que podría volver a suceder lo mismo o que su hijo podría tener poderes similares significaría tener que protegerlo de gente que quisiera abusar de su poder como Gothel lo hizo con ella- Tal vez es un efecto secundario, aunque no recuerdo que en otros casos sucediera algo asi.

-No es un efecto secundario- aclaro Eugene quien decidió afrontar este asunto- cabe la posibilidad de que una persona recupere sus poderes cuando parecen perdidos?

-Claro, su majestad ya había tenido poderes?- pregunto Gran Pabbie.

-Sí fueron de nacimiento, cuando la reina de corona estaba a punto de dar a luz ella enfermo, se inicio la búsqueda de esta flor por sus poderes de sanación cuando la encontraron se la dieron a la reina, tu tía Elsa. Ella se sano y nació Rapunzel pero ella heredo esos poderes- dijo Eugene quien se acerco a su esposa, la tomo suavemente por los hombros y la hizo levantar la mirada, su cara tomo de nuevo ese semblante de asombro al ver las lagrimas doradas que de sus ojos emanaban- esto no es normal.

-Sus lágrimas brillan…- dijo Hans, quien si no fuera porque ya había visto a alguien tener poderes sobrenaturales hubiera salido corriendo de ahí.

-Eugene creo que nos tiene que contar toda la historia de principio a fin- dijo esa, necesitaban saber todo porque sinceramente estaba más que confundida que nada.

-Creo que yo la contare….- susurro Rapunzel que ya no tenía lágrimas, solo ojos ligeramente hinchados pero rojos – bueno creo que todo comenzó cuando era bebe….

Conto todo la historia, bueno lo que podía recordar, cuando Gothel le empezó a pedir que cantara en lugar de ella hacerlo, cuando empezó a caer en cuenta de que ella rejuvenecía cuando le cantaba. Conto gran parte de su vida la torre, cuando encontró a pascal, cuando comenzó su galería de arte, etcétera, hasta que llego al punto que muchos esperaban su encuentro con Flynn Rider, su aventura emociono a Anna más que a nadie ella la miraba con sus enormes ojos esmeralda parecía una niña pequeña escuchando el típico cuento de princesas.

Cuando comenzó a contar el momento donde ella fue engañada por Gothel para volver a la torre empezó a entrecortarse pero aun asi continuo, en el momento en que recordó lo de Eugene soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y Anna se puso a llorar no lo pudo evitar, Hans quería reírse de Anna por acto tan infantil pero no era el momento. Y por fin lo que parecieron horas ella finalizo.

-Y eso es todo- dijo cuando termino de relatar su "vida" a medio vivir.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Gran Pabbie- tus poderes se durmieron, cuando bebiste la flor ellos resurgieron, pero debe estar tranquila nadie va a lastimarte.

- Claro que no, nadie va a lastimarte y menos aquí- dijo Kristoff convencido.

-Lo mejor será que maña regresemos a corona, hoy se supondría que saldríamos y mis suegros deben estar esperando.

-Mañana a primera hora el barco estará listo, yo misma me asegurare de todo- dijo Elsa.

Mientras tanto Weselton se encontraba en la biblioteca de su castillo, el lugar era oscuro y sombrío como todo lo que se encontraba ahí solo alumbrado por la vela que llevaba. Parecía desesperado buscando entre cada estante, en lo más recóndito de uno lo encontró aquel libro que parecía sacado de una historia de terror o un cuento legendario su cubierta era de un metal bronce opaco, con diferentes insignias pero de las cuales resaltaba el enorme zafiro que brillaba por la tenue luz de la vela.

Logro abrirlo con algo de esfuerzo, se encontró con una insignificante página en blanco con manchas de agua.

-Da mihi in abscondito-Muéstrame lo oculto Latín, de las páginas del libro empezó a salir un tenue brillo azulado y en la pagina que se encontraba en blanco aparecieron distintas imágenes todas en tinta negra y símbolos que parecían letras, en ellas se podían observar nada más que sombras y una especie de mujer entre ellas con unos inmensos zafiros en ligar de ojos.

-Lo tengo- dijo el duque, se apresuro a tomar un pequeño saco donde meter el libro, apago la vela y salió dando un leve portazo para irse a las caballerizas.

Una vez en las caballerizas, se encontró con un guardia dormido en so hora laboral, tomo un balde que se encontraba cerca lleno de agua y lo vacio encima de aquel hombre despertándolo completamente.

-No le pago para dormir, ensílleme el caballo que tengo prisa- ordeno siempre demandante.

-Como usted ordene- dijo el pobre hombre completamente mojado, se dirigió al primer box y de el saco un caballo negro, su pelaje brillaba con la luz de las velas que iluminaban todo el lugar, coloco la pesada sillas roja y pequeñas insignias doradas con emblemas. Una vez ya listo Weselton se monto en el asegurando el libro.

-Señor no llevara escoltas- pregunto el hombre, a quien en realidad le importaba un bledo pero era se deber.

-No, muévase que me estorba- dijo con el mismo tono de voz, el guardia se movió susurrando algo entre dientes mientras que Weselton pateo levemente el caballo y para que tomara más impulso le dio un latigazo el caballo relincho sonoramente protestando por el dolor.

Se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del galope del caballo, y se veía su pelaje reluciente por la luz de la luna. Una vez que la obscuridad empezó a invadirlos paró en seco y bajo del caballo, tomo el libro y dejo el caballo amarrando las riendas n las ramas de un albor asegurándose que no se zafaría, empezó a caminar casi a obscuras escuchando los sonidos de los búhos y demás animales, llego a un punto donde dejo de escuchar cualquier sonido y la obscuridad y el ambiente se volvía tenso y más tenso.

Supo que ya estaba cerca las señales que marcaba el libro se hacían presentes, y lo encontró ese lugar donde se decían que habitaban los mil demonios en uno solo, saco el libro de la bola y lo coloco en el suelo abriéndolo y posicionándolo en la pagina donde se quedo mostrando las misma imagen de aquella mujer ojos de zafiro pero ahora debajo de la imagen se encontraba un escrito el cual empezó a recitar.

-Sapphirus, sapphirus, et esto mihi in me, in tenebris lucet me exire-Zafiro, Zafiro muéstrate ante mi iluminado mi visión o déjame a obscuras.

Al parecer no ocurrió nada, hasta que se empezó a sentir un leve temblor y aparecieron pequeñas grietas que liberaban una tenue luz azul igual como la que ilumino el libro.

-sapphirus, sapphirus….-comenzaba a repetir, cuando la vio una criatura inimaginable era de una estatura mediana, su rostro no era muy visible por la obscuridad, no volteo a verla fijamente por temor a sus zafiros por lo que podía ver llevaba una túnica entre negra y azul. Poco a poco levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esas intimidantes gemas como sus ojos.

-Valla, valla veo que tengo un visitante- espeto aquella mujer con enfado, no le agradaban las visitas.

-Zafiro, necesito de tu ayuda….

-Como sabe de mi- lo interrumpió rápidamente, a lo Weselton respondió haciendo un gesto con su mano señalando el libro que un permanecía en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora si me permíteme vengo a pedir que usted me ayude necesito de sus habilidades para aniquilar a mis enemigos- dijo sin rodeos, no tenía nada que perder bueno solo la vida.

-Y dime porque he de ayudarte- pregunto

-Porque si me ayudas te daré lo que desees- dijo seguro, aunque en realidad algo indeciso por lo que había dicho, no se imaginaba lo que podría pedir una hechicera aunque en realidad le importaba poco. Solo quería ver a la reina de las nieves muerta tres metros bajo tierra al igual que toda su familia de idiotas.

-Y que tal si pido que todo el mundo este a mis pies- espeto la mujer-o tu cabeza después de que te ayude, no crees que es algo estúpida tu proposición.

-Cuando hay venganza de por medio no importa nada mas- respondió.

-Y que es eso que tanto anhelas- pregunto dando un paso hacia el- que te ha hecho recurrir a mí.

-Necesito verlos muertos a todos- dijo orgulloso- Arendelle es el objetivo….

-Arendelle- susurro ella, recordando ese cálido lugar al que una vez llamo hogar lugar que tanto quiso, ahora el que más - que es lo que tengo que hacer- accedió con voz firme y segura.

-Necesito que llames a las nigrum tantibus-pesadilla obscura.

-Oh, vamos más lento, necesito saber quién es usted mi estimado- dijo con soberbia, no era nada tonta tenía que saber con quién estaba tratando.

-Lo siento, Duque de Weselton a sus ordenes- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia, tomo una de las manos de aquella mujer y pudo notar el tono grisáceo de su piel aun asi deposito un leve beso en ella.

-Asi que quiere que necesita a las pesadillas obscuras**(N/A las empezaran a nombrar en español para ahorrarse el Latín)** la verdad es algo que no se haz muy a menudo- confeso ella, era cierto casi nadie quería invocarlas eran cosas muy peligrosas y no querían meterse con ellas. Ya que proyectaban tus peores pesadillas o tu mayor miedo dándoles poderes malignos de los que nadie ha sobrevivido a uno de sus ataques se cuenta que es imposible, otras personas aseguran que solo son espíritus que fueron condenados a vagar en pena por los actos atroces que cometieron en vida y que te atormentan con tu peor pesadilla para llevarte con ellos y puedas ver lo mucho que sufren.

-Lo sé, he leído el libro y sé lo que se dice de ellas- dijo el duque muy seguro de sí, que podrían iniciar un debate ahí mismo sobre el tema-peores una buena forma de hacer sufrir a tus enemigos y es casi infalible que ellos fallen.

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres- dijo, mientras se acercaba a unos árboles que formaban una hueco entre tronco y tronco, abrió un anillo que portaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y abrió la gema para liberar un liquido azul que roció por los troncos, las ramas formaron un tipo de estante con diferentes pociones en el – es extracto de cuarzo.

-Y dígame como se invocan y cuando estarán aquí- pregunto impaciente.

-Tranquilo, esto es algo que toma su tiempo y no siempre es preciso que ellos vengan- explico mientras tomaba el libro que se encontraba en el suelo y lo colocaba en uno de los estantes, empezó a ojearlo.

-Se puede saber que busca- volvió a insistir, estaba impaciente y tenía un poco de sueño de seguro en unas horas amanecería.

Mostro la pagina que tenia notables manchas de agua y algunas cosas no se entendían, lo que era visible eran las imágenes de lo que parecían ser las mismas que se encontró Weselton anteriormente.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer- pregunto observando detenida mente cada ilustración, la primera era de una persona alrededor de una caldero del cual parecía salir un vapor, la segunda era casi idéntica pero esta vez el hombre parecía lanzar algo dentro de la poción y por ultimo una sombra saliendo del caldero- no entiendo mucho- confeso.

-Te explicare, primero tenemos que preparar una poción que será la que atraiga es una mescla de diferente pociones- explico buscando entre sus estantes- no las tengo todas otro retraso mas…

-Como que otro retraso- la interrumpió.

-Sí, no esperabas que fuera tan fácil no es solo combinar líquidos brillantes y cantar alrededor de un caldero ¿o sí?- dijo volteando a verlo- esto es todo un proceso y se necesita mucha experiencia, esto podría tardar meses incluso años tienes que estar seguro ya que cuando ellos vienen es casi imposible detenerlos.

-Como que ¿casi?- pregunto, esto empezaba a poner en duda todo aquello que había escuchado y leído sobre esos seres malignos.

-Si hay manera de detenerlos, pero es casi imposible- dijo acerco un peque triangulo que contenían un polvito blanco- te mostrare- dijo y volvió a abrir su anillo, dejo caer tan solo una gota. Al caer el polvo empezó a resplandecer y a tomar un color verde en él se formaron diferentes figuras.

-Te explicare primero todo, como lo he dicho primero es la poción, luego es el vinculo que forma el espirito con su víctima- voltio a ver al duque que no parecía comprender muy bien- el objeto debe de ser muy personal para esa persona, eso le ayudara a formar un vinculo lo cual permite estar en su subconsciente y saber su peor miedo o pesadilla.

-Oye, miedo y pesadilla ¿no es lo mismo?- pregunto.

-Hay una diferencia, el miedo es común puede ser un objeto y eso no es lo que busco. Necesito el miedo hacia una persona y eso es lo más peculiar en una pesadilla.

-Ahora entiendo, sigamos.

-bien, la búsqueda es muy importante si ella no podremos hacer nada.

-Como sabré ¿cuales objetos son?

-Eso debes averiguarlo tú, aunque será fácil supongo- dijo sin asegurar nada, ya que no tenia gran información de Arendelle aunque si recordaba su muelle el castillo y parte del pueblo, como llego a extrañar ese lugar.

-Tal vez, tengo mis contactos.

-Sigamos, lo último es tal vez la decisión más importante de lo que le quede de vida- dijo haciendo una pausa- es cuando ellos vienen, realmente tiene que estar seguro.

-Lo estoy, pero tengo una duda que es lo que hacen- pregunto, realmente lo que escucho no era muy creíble- es verdad que te envían a un sueño eterno.

-Sí, no mueres al instante es lo mejor puedes hacer sufrir a tus seres queridos, ellos trataran de despertarte pero jamás podrán solo hay dos maneras. La primera es que tu decidas despertar lo cual es muy difícil no hay nadie que lo logre- solo una persona pensó- y la segunda es que aquel que sea el médium decida ir por ti.

-Que es el médium? y porque es difícil despertar?- pregunto

-El médium es aquel que puede saber lo que sucede atreves de visiones, y es difícil porque a veces son tan reales que te confunden.

-Entiendo, y quien será el médium.

-No puedes ser tu puede ser peligroso, tiene que ser alguien de alma pura para que ellos puedan tomar parte de ella y sean uno solo.

-Una cosa más, ¿Por qué dijiste que es casi imposible? ¿Si es posible?- eso era su preocupación que todo se estropeara por ese mínimo detalle.

-Como lo dije si es posible, solo el Osarían lo puede lograr- hizo una pausa y con tan solo la expresión del rostro de Weselton, pudo saber de nuevo que no comprendió nada- El Osarían es el protector, el pose la luz infinita y la pureza de su alma es total es más poderoso que la obscuridad.

-Pero es casi imposible que lo encuentren ¿no?

-Exacto, pero lo que más importa es la búsqueda y se de algo que te ayudara….

**Hola, se que este capítulo no tiene nada de Helsa pero era necesario uno donde se desarrolle más o menos la idea de los villanos etcétera, creo que los que vieron el misterio de Anubis sabrán que es Osarían: es el protector, porque si lo googlean (perdón si lo escribí mal) le aparecerá como del verbo osar y eso no es XD, también tengo que decir que el nombre de la hechicera no se me ocurrió a mi si no a mi fabulosa co-escritora Lalocanaye ella es un sol.**

**Saludos: Karell, ****Patzylin-Donno****, megumisakura.**

**Lalocanaye: Cariño, hermanita espero que te mejores cuida tu hermosa voy y descansa mucho, no lo puedo creer 1266 mensajes! Te quiero hermosa.**

**Saludos a mi princesa unicornio**

**Las quiero a todas Saludos. :)**


End file.
